Yakuza Love
by Night Reign
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is an average senior high school student, or at least thats how it seems. Yet in reality, he and his brother Itachi work for the Yakuza. But what happens when Sasuke meets Hinata Hyuuga, a nice girl, but the child of an FBI agent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a story that came to mind. I know that many of you are waiting for my updates on my other stories, and I want you to know that I'll get to them, i just needed to get this story out of my head. anyways enjoy this new story! **

_Yakuza Love_

Sasuke stepped out of the car and stepped up to the building door, Itachi was right behind with a briefcase in his hand. It was around midnight; Sasuke and Itachi were expecting a meeting with a client. Sasuke was nervous, since this was his first time out with his brother to deal with a client, but Itachi just kept telling him to relax.

"Sasuke, stop looking so nervous, it makes us look weak" Itachi said.

So he said, but this wasn't his first time out, Itachi did this regularly, so it didn't really faze him. But Sasuke's first time. Though it was true what Itachi said, if he looked weak to the client, then it would make the organization look weak, and that was not acceptable.

You see, Sasuke and Itachi aren't just the normal teen and older brother/guardian. Sasuke and Itachi work for the Yakuza, so looking weak, wasn't an option.

'_Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. Don't be…_' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden door slam. Before them was a young woman, though her face was well covered, they could tell it was a woman due to the long hair and body features. She set down a briefcase at her feet, "I've come for the… items" she said, and took a step closer, "very well," Itachi said, "do you have the money?"

The woman reached down to the suitcase and merely slid it across the alleyway, apparently this woman was a regular customer, since we have a rule, and that's no contact with the clients.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said, Sasuke looked to his brother who nodded to the briefcase. Sasuke immediately reached down and picked up the case and handed it to his brother.

Itachi opened the briefcase, and what was in it surprised Sasuke. The briefcase was filled with money, there had to have been a good 200,000 Ryo in there, give or take a couple of thousand.

Itachi smiled at the sight, and picked up the case at his side, whatever was in it, he didn't want Sasuke to know, and simply tossed it over to the woman. She caught the case with ease, and turned on her heels and began to retreat to her car.

Sasuke sighed in relief, as the "transaction" they had, was complete, and he could relax. Itachi then slapped Sasuke on the back, "hey! Not bad Sasuke, kept cool on your first dealing." Itachi said with much enthusiasm as he laughed at the sight of him shaking like a leaf. "Aw, don't worry," Itachi said, "it gets easier with time!"

Sasuke and Itachi turned and headed back to the car, they knew that it was late, and the Boss, didn't like to be kept waiting.

The boys arrived at a large mansion on the opposite side of town, it was around 2 am, they hadn't expected their business to run so late.

Upon entering the mansion, a pair of guards came up to Sasuke and Itachi, "Itachi!" one of the guards called excited, "you're kinda late, hope the Boss doesn't get ya for that," the other guard said.

They appeared to be really close to Itachi, though Sasuke had never seen them before, "hey Itachi! Who's the kid?" one of the guards asked, "he sorta looks like ya, he your son or somethin'." Itachi chuckled at that, "nice guess moron, but no. he's my brother," Itachi said, "and the boss wanted me to take him with me to… get a feel for the field work."

Itachi then walked on, and Sasuke followed, not sure about what he was doing. The two reached a large pair of double doors, "Sasuke, please… don't do anything stupid, the boss isn't someone you want to get angry." Sasuke had a unique ability, he could make anyone angrier than they could have ever imagine, what could he say, it was a gift.

"Hai…"Sasuke said with a yawn, "let's just get this over with, I need some sleep for school tomorrow." Itachi rolled his eyes, Itachi had been a great student himself though that was before he got into the business, after that he dropped out of school, it was a waste, since he had great potential.

Itachi knocked on the door before them, "come in!" said a deep and hollow voice. Itachi pushed the door open and stepped in. Sasuke hesitated slightly, and followed after his brother. Sasuke was looking around the room, until he noticed that Itachi was down on one knee, kneeling before a man with white hair sitting at a desk in a suit. "Itachi! You're late" the man said, "Gomen, Jiraiya-sama" Itachi said, "Our client took their time arriving at the location"

The old man in the desk eyed Sasuke, "you! What's your name?" Sasuke was nervous, he didn't even know who this old man was, but he made Sasuke nervous just being there. "Ah! Jiraiya-sama, this is my brother I was telling you about" Itachi said, "Sasuke, this is the head of our organization."

Sasuke was surprised by that fact, '_no wonder I was so nervous_' Sasuke thought, Sasuke quickly dropped to his knees and lowered his head, "Gomen! I didn't know" Sasuke said rushed, Sasuke then heard chuckling. He looked up to see the man that Itachi called Jiraiya, laughing. "It's alright" he said, "stand up". Sasuke looked to his brother who was already on his feet looking at Sasuke on the floor, smiling"

After Sasuke stood up, Itachi had begun talking to Jiraiya. Sasuke wasn't interested in listening to what they had to say, so he let his mind wander for a while. He was thinking about school, it would be the start of a new semester, and who knows what could be in store for him.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke was yanked back to reality from his thoughts, "yes?" Sasuke said, "Good, then it's settled, you'll work for me after school" Jiraiya said happily. Sasuke was confused, but apparently he now had an after school job… sort of speak.

"well then Jiraiya-sama, we'll take our leave" Itachi said as he bowed, Sasuke who was still confused, mimicked his brother and followed him as he left the room.

Itachi and Sasuke left the mansion and headed home.

Once the two were home, Sasuke headed straight to bed, hopeful that he could get at least an hour of sleep, '_Itachi's lucky, he doesn't need to wake up at the crack of dawn to go to some school._' Sasuke though as he climbed into bed, he looked over at his alarm clock at his bedside, and it read 4:36, '_great! Not even an hour of sleep!'_ Sasuke though and just went to sleep, hoping that this small amount of time would refresh him for school.

Sasuke had just closed his eyes, and drifted into a good sleep, when suddenly, his alarm woke him, "Ugh! How time flies" Sasuke said sourly, as he got out of his bed and trudged over to his closet to get dressed.

After Sasuke had finished getting dressed, he headed downstairs, his eyes were completely bloodshot. Sasuke looked over at the couch to see Itachi passed out, "lucky bastard" Sasuke mumbled, not that Itachi would have heard even if he yelled, he was a deep sleeper.

Sasuke turned his attention to the kitchen to his left, and entered, he went over to the counter and began to get things for his lunch ready, and made him a pot of coffee in the process, something to keep him awake. Sasuke was putting the finishing touches on his lunch, he was a great cook, and always took time to make his lunch especially delicious to get him through the day.

As Sasuke finally finished, he saw the clock over the stove and realized that it was already about 6:50, he needed to get going, otherwise he would be late.

Sasuke ran out the door with his jacket on, and his bento safely tucked into his bag and headed to the garage. He took out his keys and hopped on his bike, a small birthday gift from Itachi, since Sasuke always complained about how riding the bus was so uncool.

Sasuke put the key into the ignition and started the engine, the bike roared to life as he took off through the garage door and headed off to school.

Driving down the road, Sasuke had noticed along the sidewalk was a small group of boys that seemed to be surrounding something, through the ruching wind though, Sasuke heard a voice that cried out "help!"

Sasuke brought the bike to a screeching halt, he looked back to see a girl surrounded by the group of boys. Sasuke hated to see girls being harassed. He stepped off the bike and ran at full speed to the group. Sasuke got their to see that the girl was crying on the ground, the boys around the girl noticed Sasuke and walked away, as if nothing had happened, not wanting to make a scene.

Sasuke ran up to the girl, who was still on the ground bawling, she looked up at Sasuke and showed traces of fear in her eyes. Sasuke noticed that her uniform blouse was ripped, slightly parted from the buttons that had come off, Sasuke flushed slightly, and removed his jacket, "here, your blouse is kinda…" the girl immediately realized what he was talking about, and took the jacket, gratefully.

Sasuke looked over the girl and noticed that the blouse she was wearing was from his school. Sasuke studied the girl's face, and noticed that her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet, "are you alright?" Sasuke asked, '_of course she's not you idiot, you saw what just_ _happened_' he thought to himself. "I-I'm f-fine" she said shyly, Sasuke blushed slightly at the sound of her voice, he'd never heard anything like it,

Sasuke shook himself out of his slight daze and focused on reality. "You go to Konoha high school… right?" Sasuke asked, the girl didn't really ask, she just simply nodded, "if you want, I could give you a ride," Sasuke offered, "I wouldn't want what happened just now to happen again." The girl looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "A- arigatou" she said, "b-but m-my uniform is ruined, w-would it be t-to much trouble i-i-if I asked you to g-give me a r-ride home to change?" she asked

Sasuke had a serious look on his face, "Hmm, I don't know, that'd make me late for school" he said, though it was in a joking tone, "oh! G-gomen, I shouldn't trouble you w-with my problems," she said with an apologetic tone. Sasuke felt like an ass now, he hadn't thought she would take him seriously, "No, no. I-I didn't mean it like that, I was just kidding."

The girl had her hands over her face, '_oh man, I made her cry_' Sasuke thought, suddenly the girl mover her hands down to reveal her eyes, "so…sob… y-you'll…sob… help?" she managed to say between sobs. Sasuke was embarrassed for making this poor girl cry, "of course I'm sorry for making you upset" he said, still in an apologetic tone.

Suddenly the girl moved her hands from her face, which had a huge smile spread across it, and her tongue slightly sticking out at Sasuke. Sasuke had a shocked look on her face, she had faked being sad, and Sasuke couldn't believe it. "Well, lets get going!" the girl said now with amore energetic tone. "hey! I thought you were…" "that's what you get for tricking me!" she said happily as she stood and strode over to Sasuke's bike.

Sasuke was still shocked at what had just happened, "hey! Are we going or not?" she called, this got Sasuke's attention, as he realized he said he would help her. Sasuke walked up to his bike and stared at the girl, "you know, it isn't very nice to trick people" Sasuke said, "well then, you should know" she said in a cheeky tone. Sasuke was shocked as he stared at her, she was definitely not how he thought when he first spoke to her.

The girl sat on the bike, and nodded to the seat, Sasuke caught this as "let's get going". Sasuke shrugged and got on the bike. Sasuke reached into a bag that he had on the handle bars and pulled out a spare helmet, "here put this on and hold on tight."

Once the girl put on the helmet and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist, the bike roared to life and sped off, "where's your house?" Sasuke yelled, attempting to be heard over the sound of the wind rushing by. "three miles west from here!" she said, "alright! Hold on tight!" Sasuke yelled. The bike's speed increased.

The girl behind Sasuke squeezed him tightly, though this wasn't a good idea for Sasuke. She held Sasuke tighter, and pressed herself closer to him. Sasuke felt a soft sensation pressing against his back. Thankfully Sasuke was facing away from her, because right now his face was red.

After driving for about 10 minutes, they drove onto a street filled with peaceful two-story houses. The girl tapped Sasuke on his shoulder, and pointed out a house. Sasuke pulled over to the sidewalk and stared at the house, it was without a doubt, the largest house on the block.

The girl hopped of the bike and hurried up the walkway to the door, leaving Sasuke still on his bike. As the girl reached the door, she turned around and looked at Sasuke in confusion, "well? Aren't you coming in?" she asked. Sasuke hadn't even thought of going into this house, but if she wanted him to, then he would.

Sasuke killed the engine and hopped of the bike. Once off the bike he followed the girl up the walkway and up to the door. Sasuke looked at the house from the outside, and it was incredible, 3 stories high and huge, enough to probably fit a family of possibly 20 people.

The girl notice Sasuke gawking at the house, "nice, huh?" she said, trying to get his attention, "we just moved in, so sorry if it's a bit messy." The girl reached into the pocket of her uniform skirt and pulled out a key.

The girl put the key into the slot and turned it, while turning the knob. Sasuke heard a small click, and the door slowly drifted open. "come on in" she said, "oh! Before I forget, I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she said and slightly bowed her head, "thank you for your assistance," Sasuke immediately responded to her introduction, "oh! Don't worry about it," he said, "the name's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he bowed his head slightly in return.

**Alright, well that was chapter 1 of Yakuza Love. Let me know what you thought of this story, so that i know if i should keep writing, i know that most of you guys are waiting for the next chapter for my other stories, well i'll get to them, but i just needed to get this story out of my head. so let me know what you thought. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yakuza Love

_Yakuza Love_

Sasuke stepped into the house after Hinata and immediately took a look around him. Hinata wasn't lying, the house was definitely a mess, but this was nothing compared to his and Itachi's place.

The house may have been messy, but it was huge, so that really made it seem less filthy that it really was, with all the space available. Not only was it huge, but really nice.

The walls were painted a calming light violet, and bore a few paintings that were very eye-catching.

Hinata noticed Sasuke was drifting off from reality. "Hey!" Hinata yelled, she was right in Sasuke's face, which made him stumble back in shock. While Hinata just stood there before him smiling.

Sasuke just stared at the girl with a confused look. '_She's kinda weird_' Sasuke thought as he regained his focus and followed after Hinata who was now walking further into the house, '_but there's no denying that she's definitely cute_'. Hinata opened a side door and stepped in, Sasuke was once again right behind her.

The room they walked into was painted a shade of violet, "this is my room" Hinata said, she noticed Sasuke looking around the room with curious eyes. Hinata walked up to a dresser to the side of the room, throwing stuff everywhere, trying to find something specific.

Clothes were thrown all around the room, and not just from now, Sasuke realized that the floor was almost covered in clothes, shirts, pants, skirts, and to Sasuke's dismay many of Hinata's unmentionables.

Hinata then dropped to her knees and began shifting the clothes on the ground, "sorry Sasuke, I'm looking for my favorite blouse," Hinata said, Hinata then noticed that Sasuke was now on the ground beside her, "what's it look like" he said as he began looking through the clothes.

The two of them sifted through every scrap of clothing they could find, until they finally found it. The blouse was, for some reason, hanging off of the ceiling fan that was about ten feet from the ground.

The blouse was a light lavender color that matched Hinata's skirt, apparently any colors that had a purple base was Hinata's favorite. Hinata turned to Sasuke and smiled, "thanks, I never would have found it," she said as she held up the blouse, Sasuke smiled back, '_yup, definitely cute,_' Sasuke thought. Before he knew it though, Hinata was pushing him through the door of the room, slamming it shut behind him, "please wait, I'll only be a minute" she called.

Sasuke was confused, until he realized that Hinata would have to change.

Sasuke sat at the side of the door silently, waiting for Hinata, like a puppy, waiting for its owner.

After a few minutes, Hinata emerged from the room, freshly dressed in her blouse. Hinata looked to the ground, to see Sasuke just sitting there, waiting obediently for Hinata.

Sasuke stood up, and stared at the girl before him, "so… are you gonna tell me why those guys were bothering you?" Sasuke asked. Hinata just looked at him with a blank expression, until a smile burst onto her face, "just some guys who had a problem with me." Hinata said plainly, Sasuke felt that her answer was kind of odd, but felt he had no right to question it, and just shrugged, accepting the answer he received.

"Alright then, so… I guess we should get going," Sasuke said as he turned and headed back to the front of the house. Hinata just followed as Sasuke led. "So… how long have you been living here?" Sasuke asked, curious to know more about this strange girl he helped. "Hmmm… in this house… about 2 weeks, in this city…mmmm, since I was 2… I think." Hinata said.

Sasuke was surprised, he had never seen her before today, and yet they had never run into each other at school, or in the city.

"How come I've never seen you around school?" Sasuke asked, Hinata had kept pace with Sasuke, "well… since I was a child, I was home schooled, my father thought that it was dangerous to be in public school."

The two of them reached the door and made there way outside, Hinata stopped on the porch to lock the door. "So, what about you? How long have you been in this city?" Hinata asked, she had gotten bored with only giving information and not getting any in return. "well, I've only been here since I was born," Sasuke said, Sasuke was always told by Itachi, "_when you're questioned, lie!_" but Sasuke figured it would be okay to tell Hinata this kinda stuff.

Sasuke and Hinata began walking back to the bike, swinging one leg over the side, Sasuke placed his helmet on and revved the engine to life. Hinata was immediately behind him once again, holding him tightly.

"So," Hinata called over the sound of the engine, "where too?". Sasuke had figured that they would head back to school, after all, it was supposed to be his first day at his new high school, and skipping was the last thing on his mind.

"Shouldn't we get back to class," Sasuke questioned, "after all, it's supposed to be my first day." Normally, Sasuke wouldn't care, he hadn't before, but that was different. "Aww!" Hinata whined, "That's no fun!"

Sasuke wasn't easily influenced, but he couldn't resist. True that he promised Itachi, after last year with all his screw ups, that he would try better, he just couldn't resist Hinata's whines. "Alright" Sasuke said, giving into Hinata's will, "where too?"

Hinata giggled in excitement, as Sasuke tore off into the road.

The two ended up driving for about twenty minutes before they made it out of the city. Sasuke knew that Itachi would be pissed, not only for cutting school, but for leaving the city with some girl that he didn't even know.

After going about twenty miles or so out of the city, the Sasuke pulled into a gas station along the roadside.

"Alright" Sasuke said, "I have absolutely no idea where the hell we're going" he turned his head to Hinata, "any suggestions where to head now?" he asked, he figured since it was her idea, she should have some idea as to where they should go, right?

Hinata just gave him a blank look, and shrugged, "I don't know, there isn't really much to do," Hinata said

Sasuke gave a sigh as he cut the engine and strolled off into the gas station, with Hinata right behind him.

Sasuke went inside and went up to the attendant, asking for gas. Sasuke then turned to Hinata, "get whatever you want" he said as he took out some money from his pocket and handed to Hinata, before he turned and left to refuel the bike.

As Sasuke walked out of the station, thoughts began to flood his mind, though most of them were just his brain yelling at him for being swayed so easily. "Damn, now what?" Sasuke asked to no one, "alright, let me think, I'm on a bike with some random, and strange girl, heading no where, when I should be in class. Meanwhile, Itachi is probably still sleeping, but will definitely kill me when the school tells him." Sasuke made his head hurt due to how strange his day was going.

'_Well, it could be a lot worse_' Sasuke thought, still talking to himself, as he began to pump gas.

Hinata emerged from the shop with a bag in her hand, and began running to Sasuke, "Sasuke! I asked the attendant, and he said that there's a beach around here, lets go!" she cried as she se the bag down.

Sasuke wasn't sure about the beach, but figured, what the hell, Itachi was going to kill him anyway, might as well have fun before he received the death sentence.

"Fine" Sasuke said as he swung his leg over the bike and started it, tossing the helmet to Hinata, "to the beach"

The ride wasn't too long, Hinata and Sasuke were riding along the road when Hinata saw the ocean, "It's beautiful" she cried. The sea was breath-taking, in all the years Sasuke had driven around, he'd never been to this beach. With Itachi it was always work, so no time to go to the beach.

Sasuke made it to the beach, the sound of the sand crunching under the wheels of the bike, and the waves crashing on the beach felt welcoming. As the sun shined down on them, it was completely perfect.

Hinata was off the bike, and out to the water, before Sasuke had his helmet off. He could tell that she liked it here, Sasuke got off the bike and followed her lead. He slowly walked over to the water, the ocean breeze felt relaxing, the Sasuke couldn't believe that he almost missed out on coming here. It was true that Itachi was going to have a meltdown the moment he heard that Sasuke had skipped school, but right now he knew that it was worth it.

Sasuke plopped down on the sand, only a few feet away from the water flowing. Hinata just stood, staring out at the ocean.

Sasuke hadn't really paid any attention to the time, so he checked his watch. It was already about 1:17, it was well passed their usual school lunch hour.

"Hinata, what did you buy at the gas station," Sasuke said, as he noticed the emptiness in his stomach, he realized that he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. Hinata realized the time as well and sprinted over to the bike.

She returned immediately with the bag from the station, and sat beside Sasuke. Hinata emptied the bag of its contents, Sasuke stared at what Hinata bought, and realized everything was nothing but sweets. Unfortunately Sasuke was really into sweets, "dig in!" Hinata said, "Itadakimasu!" Hinata said as she opened a package of melon bread and take a bite.

Hinata looked up from her bread and noticed that Sasuke wasn't really interested in anything that she brought, "don't you like sweet stuff?" Sasuke merely shook his head. Hinata looked disappointed at this, since all she ate was sweet foods, "Gomen ne, I should have asked if you wanted anything particular."

Sasuke then had a stroke of realization, he stood up immediately and rushed back to his bike. Hinata looked confused, what was it that Sasuke was in such a hurry to get? Sasuke then returned to Hinata with his bag.

Sasuke dug through the bag, and took out the bentou he had made that morning. He opened the lid and snapped his chopstick, "itadakimasu!" Sasuke began to dig into the food, all the extra time he spent on tit that morning had definitely been worth it. Sasuke looked up from his food to see Hinata staring at him.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he was being that selfish, here Sasuke was, eating real food by himself, when Hinata offered her food so graciously. Sasuke stopped eating, and held out the bentou, offering Hinata real food.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, she knew that Sasuke really enjoyed the food, and was surprised when he suddenly offered it to her. Hinata felt nervous, she didn't want to burden Sasuke by eating his food, but also didn't want to seem ungrateful. Hinata removed a pair of chopsticks from the bag, and snapped them open. She took a small amount of rice, and ate. Hinata's eyes lit up, the moment the rice touched her tongue, Sasuke knew his cooking was good, but not that good.

"Oishii" Hinata cried, "your mother is a great cook!" Hinata suddenly realized Sasuke had a hurt look. "My mother didn't make it. I did" Sasuke replied.

Hinata was in complete amazement. She would never have guessed that Sasuke could cook like that. "Sugoii! I've never known anyone who could cook like that." Hinata helped herself to another taste, this time a piece of fish, and once again her eyes just lit up. Sasuke joined her in enjoying the food Hinata was right, it was delicious.

The two of them ate the rest of the bentou and a piece of melon bread each.

Once they were full, Sasuke and Hinata played a bit in the water. Hinata had rolled up her sleeves and was enjoying the feel of the water on her legs, "ah! The water feels great, and with the breeze…" Hinata was certainly enjoying herself.

Sasuke had gone into the water as well, not really caring that his clothes were getting soaked. Sasuke began to splash water at Hinata playfully, the two of them were enjoying this day in the sun to their hearts content.

Hours passed, before they realized how late it was. Sasuke and Hinata fell to the ground, tired from running around for so long. Sitting beside each other, they enjoyed the view of the sunset. Sasuke turned to Hinata, with the wind blowing slightly, allowing her beautiful hair flow behind her.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he spent the entire day with someone as… at this point, Sasuke couldn't even think of a word to describe her anymore. Beautiful wasn't even anywhere near good enough.

Hinata turned to see Sasuke staring at her. She stared at him as well, until she made a smart-ass remark, "why don't you take a picture?" she said and began to giggle.

Sasuke smirked at her comment, though if he had a camera he certainly would have.

Sasuke stood up and dusted off then turned to Hinata, offering his hand to assist in standing. Hinata reached up, and accepted his help.

They both knew how late it was, yet even so, they didn't want to leave this spot, it was beautiful. For a few moments longer, they stood there at the edge of the water, just looking out at the sunset, as it set the sky ablaze. It was such a wondrous sight to behold, yet it brought then sadness, in the fact that their day together was at an end.

Against both their wishes, Sasuke and Hinata left. Driving for quite a while, until they were back in the city limits. Sasuke drove to Hinata's house, luckily, Hinata said that her parents wouldn't be home for another hour, so no one would question why she was coming home with a boy on a motorcycle.

They arrived at Hinata's house, and saw that no one was home yet. Hinata pushed herself off the bike, as Sasuke cut the engine, "today was great, thanks for talking me out of class Hinata" Sasuke said, Hinata giggled slightly, "it was great, I had a really nice time at the beach, I just wish we could have stayed longer." Hinata pouted. Even now, Sasuke thought that she was cute, her pouting face was just so adorable.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to go back soon" Sasuke said. Hinata was glowing at these words, Sasuke knew that that would make her happy. "Alright then! It's a date!" Hinata cried

Hinata stood there before Sasuke, "thank you… for everything." She said, and out of no where, Hinata leaned in, and quickly planted a kiss firmly on Sasuke's lips. The soft feel of Hinata's lips, though only momentarily, felt so soothing. Hinata pulled away immediately, yet it felt like it went on forever, and took off into the house.

Sasuke was blushing furiously, not only had he not expected it, but that was technically his first kiss, and Hinata had stolen it. And Sasuke could truly care less.

Sasuke rod off into the sunset, off to his and Itachi's house. Sasuke couldn't believe how well things had been.

Once home, Sasuke had forgotten all about Itachi being upset. All that was on his mind was Hinata, and the day the spent together.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?!" Itachi yelled, he seemed unusually angry which was off from his usual calm self. "Your school let out hours ago! And did you forget! You were supposed to be working for the Jiraiya-sama!" Sasuke had completely forgotten. And he didn't think that making a mob boss angry was the best thing that he could do.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, he was nervous, and at the moment, didn't have enough will power to hide this fear. Itachi sighed, his frustration was definitely clear as day, "he said not to worry about it." Itachi was upset that Sasuke hadn't gone. Everything that he and Itachi had was thanks to the business they did, and Sasuke could have just screwed it up.

"Anyways, don't let it happen again!" Itachi yelled, "Otherwise, it won't be good." Itachi was right and he knew it.

"By the way, how was school" Sasuke had hoped that he would avoid that subject, but no such luck. "Fine, not much happened" Sasuke replied indifferently. "By the way, what happened to your jacket?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke had completely forgotten about his jacket. '_Now that I think about it, I haven't seen it since I loaned it to Hinata_' Sasuke thought. "I… forgot, that I loaned it to someone, she was cold." Sasuke said, "I'd better go and get it back."

Sasuke rushed out the door and headed to the garage, he hopped on his bike and tore out of the garage.

Rushing through the streets, until he finally arrived, though what he saw was not good. Cars were parked in the driveway, so Hinata's parents were home.

Sasuke built up every ounce of courage he had, and walked up to the door. Shaking in his position, he raised his hand, and lightly knocked on the door before him. Though the knock was soft, a large man had appeared in the doorway, he seemed very unfriendly.

"Yes?" he asked, "can I help you?" Sasuke was frozen in place, to shocked to answer, luckily he was saved. "Daddy who is it?" Hinata came running up to the door, and seeing Sasuke wasn't what she'd expected, "Sasuke?!" Hinata cried in confusion, "What are you doing here. Its okay daddy, he's a friend" once she said that Sasuke was a friend, the large man left the door, letting Sasuke and Hinata speak in somewhat of privacy.

A great tension was lifted from Sasuke, and he was finally able to speak. "Gomen Hinata, I left my jacket here, and my brother was asking me about it, plus its better if your parents don't see it." Hinata was surprised that she hadn't remember that she had his jacket still from that morning.

"right, wait here, it's best if my dad doesn't see you going into my room," Hinata said, "you have no idea how stressful it is when your father works with the FBI" Sasuke nodded in agreement, Hinata had turned away to head in the house to retrieve the jacket. Only when Hinata had left did Sasuke really understand what Hinata had said '_FBI?_' Sasuke's eyes went wide in horror, to think that he had spent the entire day with the daughter of someone who was dangerous to both him and Itachi.

Sasuke stood there in complete and utter shock, but there had been no way he could've know.

Hinata finally returned to the door with the jacket, and handed it to Sasuke. Hinata said nothing to Sasuke, other than, "bye, see you tomorrow." And closed the door,

Sasuke was brought back to reality by the sound of the door closing and the jacket making contact with his skin.

As Sasuke began walking back to his bike, he put on his jacket, and noticed there was something in the pocket. He pulled out a small folded piece of paper which read:

_Sasuke,_

_Sorry I can't talk to you, but my father would kill both me and you._

_Meet me tomorrow before school._

_Hinata_

_P.S._

_My number's written on the bottom. If you want to come over, call me first_

Sasuke hadn't expected for her to give him her number. Sasuke simply turned and hopped on his bike, and drove off.

Today was a good day, but tomorrow would be even better.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yakuza Love_

Sasuke stood before Jiraiya-sama, he didn't seem angry, though he also didn't seem very happy. Itachi said that he would be angry, but that it wouldn't be a big deal, "Sasuke, I just want to know why you didn't show up. I have no problem with you not showing up, but there better be a good reason." Jiraiya seemed stern from his voice.

"Well, I just had other things on my mind. I just started school, and I just…" "So it's school issues" Jiraiya interrupted. "Well then don't worry about it, I won't hold it against you… just don't let it happen again.

Jiraiya reached into his pocket, and pulled out a large manila envelope, "I want you to deliver this. It has to reach its rendezvous point by 8 o'clock tonight." He said, without another word, Jiraiya stood and left the room.

Sasuke took that as a sign that he should go and get to work.

Outside of Jiraiya's office, the two big guys that Itachi was speaking with, who were called Genjuu, and Gasshiri. They were the boss' right-hand men. Genjuu took a step up to Sasuke and handed him something, it was a cell phone, "give us a confirmation when the package is delivered." With that, he, Gasshiri and Itachi left.

Sasuke went outside and found his bike, he looked at the package once more, and checked the address. It looked somewhat familiar to him. Though it must have just been a thought, he kicked the engine to life and took off.

Sasuke knew the main thing in this job was to focus, though his thoughts were only of Hinata, and the day they spent at the beach. The location was some distance away, but he had to deliver the… whatever it was.

There was a red light at the corner a street, Sasuke checked his arm, and saw that it was already 7:48. '_Damn, I need to hurry_' he thought. The light turned green, and Sasuke took off.

7:52. Sasuke had found the street though know the only problem was finding the house. The neighborhood was barely lit, and the houses were in shambles.

Sasuke took another look at the envelope, the only thing it said was the street, and the name, _SHURIKEN_.

Sasuke slowly drove down the street, keeping a sharp eye out for that name, and there he saw it. He was right, he had noticed the address. Boy had he wished he hadn't. Standing there outside of the building was an old friend, one that he wished he didn't have to see.

"Hey Sasuke! They sent you?" standing there with that usual fake ass smile, was Sai. He was one of the kid's whose parents worked with Jiraiya and Itachi. Its not that he hated Sai, it was just that he was so… fake.

"Yeah, I work for Jiraiya-sama," Sasuke said as he handed him the package, "what are you doing here?" Sai just stared at him for a moment, "are you serious?" he asked, "This is my parents bar. What did you think?" Sasuke just shrugged, he had no idea. Jiraiya didn't bother to give him the specifics of the delivery, just that they needed to reach their destination.

Sai just sighed, "Well, come on in. check the place out." Sasuke didn't know about his offer. True, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been into a bar, but he needed to get back. "I don't know Sai. Besides, I'm underage." He Said.

"Calm down Sasuke, I didn't ask you to come in and drink. Just to check the place out." Sasuke still didn't know, but figured there was no harm in it. "Fine. Just give me a minute." He turned and took out the cell phone that Genjuu gave him. He needed to let Jiraiya know that the package was delivered.

He dialed the number, though it took him a while, he only just learned it. The phone rang. Once… twice, then there was an answer, "hello, Joe's delivery." It was the cover for anyone who called this number, "the package was delivered." Sasuke said. The guy on the other end of the line sighed in relief, "good work newbie, be here at 6:30 sharp, we got some more packages that have to be out tomorrow night." Then the phone cut off.

Sasuke hung up the phone and turned around to face Sai, "done? Good, let's go." Sai said, as he turned and made his way to the door. Sasuke merely followed.

The inside of the bar wasn't what Sasuke expected. It was… nice. Not like a fancy cocktail lounge, but for someone in the "life" like he and itachi were, it was… presentable. No holes in the walls, no people fighting. Just calm, "nice" Sasuke said, "Eh, it's a slow night. But it is a great place. Want something to drink?" Sai said. "Sai!" Sasuke said. "Not that you idiot," Sai Said, "I meant like a soda, or coffee."

Sasuke felt stupid, and turned down the drink. He and Sai took a seat at the bar, the place really wasn't half bad. In the corner was a juke box that was currently playing jazz music. There was a stage in the center of the room, and a couple of tables around the place. Not too flashy.

"So, when did you get into the biz?" Sai asked " you seemed like you were against it when we were younger." Sasuke wondered about that. He had no idea why he had joined, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

Sai and Sasuke just started to talk casually, nothing serious. How are you, what grade you in, what school you go to, stuff like that. True, Sasuke had not really wanted to have talked to Sai, since when they were younger, all he ever talked about was the "life". Now he didn't think of it as a big deal since his life now was, the "life".

After a while, Sasuke noticed it was about 9:15, "hey, I need to get going" he said. Sai understood, he knew that Sasuke took school seriously, "that's cool," he said as he rose from the bar stool, "well, come by again. Hopefully you'll see this place when it's alive."

Sasuke got home after a while, he knew that itachi would be late, he always was. After all, that's why it's called the "life". Sasuke didn't even bother to eat, he just undressed and got into bed and called it a night.

He wondered if anyone would make a big deal out of him not going to school, itachi sure didn't, or at least he didn't know. He figured he'd find out in the morning, and slowly he drifted to sleep.

That night, the only thing he dreamed about was his day, and how much of it he enjoyed with Hinata.

The blaring sound of the alarm clock woke Sasuke again, he didn't really want to, but got up anyway.

In the living room, on the couch again was itachi, it was another late night, "lucky bastard, Sasuke grumbled as he made his was too the kitchen.

He had only one thing left to do to be ready for the day, that was make his lunch. He decided on what to make, he choose fish, with a little chicken, and some spinach, along with rice for today.

As he began to cook, he remembered how much Hinata had enjoyed his cooking, he figured what he made was enough, but figured to make a little extra… just in case.

Sasuke noticed that the clock had read, 6:43, "damn, I need to go!" Sasuke packed his lunch and grabbed his bag and jacket and headed out.

­

Sasuke arrived at the school just in time, thankfully he didn't run into and problems on the way.

Sasuke went straight to the main office to get his schedule. The young woman behind the desk gladly gave him his schedule, without any questions as to his absence the previous day.

Sasuke headed to his first class, though the bell had rang when he was getting his schedule.

Sasuke found the class he was assigned to, and handed his card to the woman at the front of the class. She looked over the card, then looked at Sasuke, "thank you for joining us today Mr. Uchiha, I hope it wasn't any trouble."

Sasuke was embarrassed, he lowered his head, "I apologize, I just… wasn't feeling very well." The woman looked pleased with herself, "Well. In the future, please join us on the _first day of school_" Sasuke nodded and went to find a seat.

In the corner, beside an open window was an empty seat, Sasuke decided to take the seat, just to enjoy the view, and the breeze.

It wasn't until Sasuke came up to the desk, did he realize that there was someone else beside him. Though he shouldn't have been able to see who it was, since they had there head buried in their school jacket.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, at least he had company… sort of.

Sasuke placed his bag on the back of his chair, and sat. The wind blew lightly through the open window. The breeze felt cool on Sasuke's skin.

Beside him, the sleeping body seemed to stir, slightly twisting their head, showing a slight sign of color, what looked to Sasuke like pink.

Sasuke kept staring, curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he was now engrossed in seeing who it was that slept in the jacket.

He just stared, waiting… waiting… then, "Mr. Uchiha, is the person beside you more interesting than my class!" Sasuke came to attention, embarrassed from being called out like that. He just shook his head, since he was too embarrassed to speak.

The woman looked from Sasuke to the sleeping body beside him, she rolled her eyes, as if she was tired of doing what she was about to do. "Ms. Haruno! Please refrain from sleeping in my class!" she shouted. Though the person just slept still, and the one thing that stuck in Sasuke's mind was, '_Ms. Haruno?_'

Sasuke began to stare again, though now he had a perfect view of the person, and as the teacher had said, it was a Ms., sleeping in the seat beside Sasuke. The girl looked to be around Sasuke's age, she was her skin at the moment had a light tinge of pink from sleep, though Sasuke saw the light peach color to her skin. Though what really caught Sasuke's eye, was her rose colored hair, they reminded him of the cherry blossoms that were falling outside the window.

"… Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke had regained focus at this moment and stumbled over words slightly, managing to at least say, "Sorry?" the woman sighed, "I said, would you please wake Ms. Haruno."

Sasuke looked at her, and nodded.

Once again, he turned his attention to the girl in the desk. He reached over, and nudged her lightly. Though she took no notice of this. Sasuke nudged her once again, slightly harder.

She slowly began to stir, "excuse me, you need to wake up." Sasuke said as he nudged her once again. "_mmm. Not now mom, five more minutes._" The girl had spoken lowly in her sleep, apparently she wasn't aware of where she was sleeping.

Sasuke nudged her once more, and this time the girl had raised her head, eyes still half-closed, she stretched her arms out. "mmm. Fine!" she said in an agitated tone. She opened her eyes and turned towards Sasuke, at the moment this girl wasn't expecting to see Sasuke, and the look on her face proved it.

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates at this moment, when all of a sudden, "EEEEK!!!!" the pink haired girl screamed, "PERVERT!!!" she cried, and with great force, slapped Sasuke.

Sasuke fell to the back to his seat from the impact as the girl just sat there staring at him. Only then, did she notice where she was.

She took a look around, and a deep shade of red spread on her face. She must have been embarrassed by her little outburst, since the entire class as of this moment was in an uproar of laughter.

Sasuke was holding his cheek, he could feel the intense throbbing under his hand from the strike.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the deadly glare the pink haired girl was shooting at him, though Sasuke could clearly see the tears in the corner of her eyes forming.

Sasuke opened his mouth to yell at the girl, but she had immediately stood up, and stormed out of the room.

Sasuke just looked on in amazement, "Ahem!" Sasuke heard this, and turned to the front, "if there will be no more interruptions…" before she could finish her sentence, the bell rang, and everyone was out of the room in a second. Sasuke though was the only one still there. "Mr. Uchiha! May I have a word with you?" Sasuke figured it would be best not to respond and go up to the desk.

Sasuke stood before his blonde haired teacher, and she seemed like she wasn't in the best mood. "I'm not going to mince words, Mr. Uchiha, but we expect great things form you at this school. Though your transcripts were very impressive, unless you show that same kind of effort here, you will be put on academic probation." The woman had a stern look on her face, "I understand" Sasuke said, with that she waved him away.

Sasuke walked out of the room, and headed on to his next class, though he didn't like the idea of continuing the day after a lousy morning.

­­­­­­­­­­

The day seemed to drag on and on, though luckily at the moment, this was one class period he had no problem with, lunch.

Sasuke made his way to the common are where lunch was served. Though now the problem was finding a seat. Not to mention getting through the crowd, without getting trampled.

The entire area, was standing room only, until he noticed a table, in the corner of the commons, with no one sitting. So he claimed it.

The cafeteria was a madhouse, nothing but people everywhere, and no way to get food in this place. Thankfully, Sasuke wasn't one to get food made by the school.

He snapped his chopsticks and dug into his lunch. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen Hinata all day, so the extra lunch portions that he made would go to waste. He already had enough food for himself, so he certainly wouldn't eat it.

So he figured he would have to take the rest home, since no one was going to finish it.

­­­

The day slowly crept onward, luckily he had a good schedule to keep his mind occupied. After lunch he had his gym class, which basically focused on martial arts more than anything. After that he had his psychology class which focused on illusions and mental images the mind creates.

Finally, the last class of the day, was his medical class. True that Sasuke had gotten a taste of the yakuza life and business, but he felt he needed something real out of life. Something to keep him grounded and away from the "life". So it was medicine, he hoped to be a great surgeon one day.

Though the one thing he wasn't expecting was a familiar face in the classroom.

Standing there in the middle of the classroom talking to someone and giggling was the lavender eyed girl he'd had on his mind all day. Hinata hyuuga.

She hadn't noticed him yet, so he thought he should go and say hi. That is, until he saw who it was that she was talking to. Beside Hinata the person who was making her giggle, was the pink haired girl whom he had met in his first class.

He figured it would be best to stay away from her, lest they cause a scene.

Sasuke went to one of the desks, and took a seat. Hardly anyone was in this class, at least 15 people, give or take a few. And beside him, sat a blonde haired boy, with a bored look on his face. Somehow, he looked very familiar, though Sasuke wasn't sure where he had seen him.

'_what the hell_' he thought, as he turned to the boy, and figured he'd introduce himself, "nice to meet you, I'm…" before he could finish, the boy began to speak something that shocked Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, age 17, you live with your brother, you live on 742 Leaf, you have a snake named kusunagi. And most important," he said in a low whisper, "_you work for the yakuza_"

Sasuke was shocked by this, all the information about his life was known by this kid, and he hadn't even said his name. Just who was this kid.

"How do you know all that?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, the boy just smirked, "I'm surprised you don't know Sasuke, don't I look familiar?" Sasuke was even more confused now.

Sasuke looked over the boy, hoping to understand what he was saying. He looked and looked, until a shock of realization hit him. "Naruto!" he said, "in the flesh" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, took you long enough." The blonde boy said.

Sasuke broke out in a grin, he had not expected anyone that he had known to be at this school.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said in surprise, "I thought you left the town," Naruto smirked, "well, I'm _here_ because this is my school. What are you doing here." He countered. "Oh, well…" "Another school Sasuke?" Naruto said, interrupting him.

Sasuke nodded, with a disappointed look on his face. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question," Sasuke said, hoping to leave that discussion behind them, "what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at him with a confused look on his face, "well, you know it's hard not being here," he said, though Sasuke was still confused.

"Idiot! Don't you remember, my new family? The woman to took me in, she is the principal, as well as a teacher at this school." Sasuke felt stupid, he couldn't believe that this was the school that Naruto had mentioned before. "Oh. I thought that school was in another city, so what's this new mother like?" Sasuke asked, Naruto had been an orphan since he was born, and jiraiya-sama, had taken him in as a child. He owed everything to him, and to the "life."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and thought for a moment, "well, she's strict, but she's really nice. She's got blonde hair, and looks about 21, though she's a lot older than that."

This woman he was talking about sounded familiar, but Sasuke didn't think much of it. "so, how long have you been coming to this school?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had to think about it for a moment, "I'd say about… 3 months" he said.

The second bell had just rung at that moment, signaling the start of class, "so what are you doing in this class?" Sasuke had never known Naruto to want to be a doctor. "well, to be honest, it wasn't my idea to join this class, the woman I told you about teaches this class as well, and she wanted me to learn something that I could use as a career." Sasuke figured that made sense, in some way.

It was then that the door to the classroom opened, and in walked a familiar women, it was the women who taught Sasuke's first period class. "good afternoon class, welcome to Medic Training 101. I am your teacher, please address me as Ms. Tsunade."

'_great_' thought Sasuke as he saw his teacher. What next." Luckily for him, his question was answered. "now, all medic squads as I explained yesterday, are in groups of three, so I will group you together. Find your partners when I call your name."

'_perfect!_' Sasuke prayed the god was not as cruel as he was made out to be, thankfully, he wasn't. "Hinata hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha…." '_thank you_' he thought, "… and Naruto uzumaki." '_damn._'

Sasuke had been paired with Hinata, this meant that they would spend much more time with her, though that also meant Naruto would be around while they were together.


	4. Chapter 4

_YAKUZA LOVE_

Sasuke couldn't believe the luck he had, after all, kami must have been smiling on him when he had given Sasuke the opportunity to be paired with Hinata. Though he must have figured that for every gain there should be a loss. And that was when he got partnered with Naruto as well. The only thing on Sasuke's mind at the moment was, '_damn!_'

The final bell had rung, and Sasuke was on his way out of the building, today wasn't as bad as it could have been, after all. He got to meet up with an old friend, and got to be partnered up with the perfect girl in the school. Though, that doesn't mean that everything great happened. There was that morning incident, though that was in the past now.

Sasuke walked over to the student parking lot, and found his bike. He knew that he needed to get home quick, he couldn't make Jiraiya wait for him, otherwise, who knew what would happen this time.

Sasuke started up the engine, and drove off slowly to the parking lot's exit.

He was driving down the street, when he saw long violet hair, moving down the sidewalk. He drove in closer, slowing his speed, and saw that it was definitely Hinata.

Sasuke moved in beside her, and slowly drove with her, "hey!" he called, Hinata ignored him, and picked up the pace.

Sasuke was confused, he moved closer, picking up the speed slightly, "Hinata?!" though she ignored him again, and sped up, breaking into a run.

He didn't understand what was wrong, but he was going to find out.

Immediately, he sped up and drove past Hinata, and coming to a halt, on the sidewalk in front of her. He took off his helmet, and looked at her as she stopped and looked at Sasuke. "Hinata, what's wrong?" he got off his bike and walked towards her, but she backed away.

"Hinata… what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, Hinata began to shake, she had a look of terror in her eyes. Sasuke knew that look all to well, being in the business he is, it's all too common.

Sasuke was frozen by the look she gave him. At that moment, Hinata tore off, leaving Sasuke in his stupor, with only the thought of, '_Why?_'

­­­

Sasuke was so confused, staring up at his ceiling he had no idea what had come over Hinata.

In the other room, itachi was singing some nonsense song while showering. He only just woke up, he had to be ready to see Jiraiya. Plus as every night, he would be up till dawn or later.

Sasuke didn't care about going to work yet. His mind was occupied with Hinata, he had no idea why he had cared. She was just some girl. Some random girl that had come along, it's not like she was his girl or anything. So why did it matter so much?

Sasuke just shook it off, if she didn't want anything to do with him, he didn't want anything to do with her.

Sasuke stood up and headed to his door. Itachi was getting dressed now, he knew that Jiraiya didn't like to be kept waiting. And Sasuke didn't want to find out.

"Sasuke!" Jiraiya cried with open arms, apparently he was expecting them to show up though there was something Sasuke hadn't expected.

Standing beside Jiraiya was a young woman, who looked like she must have been at the least 24, "itachi," Sasuke whispered, "Who's the chick?" itachi merely slapped the back of his head. "Idiot, that's the boss's new girl."

Sasuke was surprised, though he should have expected this, itachi always said the benefits of this line of work was fast cars, great money, nice take home supplies, and beautiful women. That Sasuke would know more than ever, after all, he'd seen the women itachi would bring home occasionally.

"Sasuke, you did good for your first run. Notice any familiar faces?" Jiraiya said with a smile across his face. Sometimes, Sasuke still doubted whether Jiraiya was really their leader, he seemed too jolly at times. Though maybe he was just like that around Sasuke.

Sasuke merely stood there, not answering a clearly rhetorical question, "ha-ha. Well, here's what you made for your first run," he then took out a white envelope and tossed it over to Sasuke. "Don't open it till after you leave, okay?" Sasuke nodded and stuck the envelope in his jacket pocket.

"Well, back to business," Jiraiya said, then turned to the woman behind him, "Sasuke, I'd like you to meet my newest girl, Yuri." Sasuke bowed, showing respect to the woman, who was now in a powerful position.

"Anyway, her child is, like you, a member of my syndicate," he said, "and I want you to work with her." Sasuke was surprised at this, he had figure this woman to be very young, but apparently she had a daughter, and one old enough to work in a business like this.

"Gomen, Jiraiya-sama, but may I ask, why?" Sasuke said, itachi looked at him like he was crazy, and Sasuke knew why, he should have know not to ask why, that would be questioning his decision, and one thing you shouldn't do, is question a yakuza boss.

Jiraiya never once dropped the smile on his face, "of course Sasuke," he said as he stood, "you see, Yuri's daughter isn't very coordinated when it comes to… well anything. So, I want you to watch out for her, teach her the ropes, sort of speak." Sasuke understood, "thank you Jiraiya-sama, I see know." Sasuke bowed, "of course Sasuke," Jiraiya said as he turned around to move toward his desk.

"oh! One more thing," he said, he looked over his shoulder, "please don't question my judgment again Sasuke," he said. all joking attitude was gone from his voice. Sasuke became slightly nervous and merely nodded his head, "good, now I want you to go meet her, she should be waiting at the main entrance, she'll have your instructions."

Sasuke decided that it was best that he left, and did just that.

Sasuke figured it be best to go and meet this girl and just get it over with. Hopefully she wouldn't be any trouble. Hopefully.

Sasuke walked out of Jiraiya's office and into the main hallway. Standing by the main door, Sasuke saw itachi, chatting with some girl. Sasuke knew itachi was doing something he didn't want anything to do with, "itachi!" he called. Itachi turned and saw Sasuke coming, he turned back to the girl, "yeah that's him, my brother and your new partner."

Itachi started to come toward Sasuke, with the girl following directly behind him. Sasuke figured that she was nervous, since she was hiding behind itachi. "Sasuke, say hello to your new _partner_" itachi of course began things by making the two of us uncomfortable. Itachi stepped to the side to reveal the girl, only she had turned around, still nervous probably. Not wanting to come face to face with Sasuke.

"It's nice to… meet you." Sasuke spoke unsurely, since he still hadn't met this girl. "Let's just get going." She said, she seemed to be in a bad mood, itachi must have said something offensive. "I have our assignment already." She held up a folder in her left arm and strode out of the room.

Sasuke turned to itachi with an angry look on his face, "itachi! What did you do?" he cried, "ten minutes and you already do something stupid!" Sasuke left the room in a hurry, following his new partner.

­­

Sasuke caught up to the girl outside, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "look, if my brother said something upsetting to you, don't take it offensive. He's just and ass. Everyone says that." Sasuke hoped that this would relieve her anger, "don't touch me," she cried as she threw his hand off of her. Still avoiding Sasuke's sight, she walked over to one of the cars, "I may be forced to be your partner, but I want nothing to do with you!"

Sasuke was shocked, he had no idea who this girl was, and yet she claims that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Fine! Give me the assignment, I'll handle it myself!" the girl was definitely pissing off Sasuke, and he couldn't really do anything. She was the boss's girl's daughter, no way could he do anything.

"Not happening. This business is the only thing that can help me. So I'm not leaving it up to you." Her voice was bitter and cold, what was this girl's problem? "In that case you have no choice but to get over what ever it is you have against me."

Without saying anything else, Sasuke walked off, still steamed at the girl's attitude and went to his bike, while the girl got in the car.

The task was simple enough, just to make another drop off, Sasuke and the girl made it to the location at the same time. Though she still stayed her distance.

Inside the folder the girl handed to Sasuke, were some phony insurance papers. Obviously these were for some form of insurance fraud. To Sasuke, what people did with the merchandise they purchased from the "business", was all there problem.

The person they met didn't show his face. He, like the other people he'd seen itachi doing business with, didn't want anyone to know it was them purchasing this stuff. Be it for reputation, or even just so not t be blackmailed, most of there clients kept their identity a secret.

Once the transaction was complete, both of them returned to the manor. They needed to report how everything went, since it was her first time out.

Though now, she pretty much had her face covered completely. Shrouded by her jack's hood, and a pair of sunglasses. Though that made no sense since it was dark out, no one would be able to tell who she was. Not that he knew anyway.

"Everything went to schedule. The materials were delivered, and the payment was in full." Sasuke reported. "Excellent!" Jiraiya seemed please to hear everything went well. "And Sakura, how was your first experience?" '_Sakura?_' that name seemed familiar, though Sasuke couldn't really put a face to it.

The girl lowered her hood and removed her glasses. There, Sasuke stood in shock. He had not been ready to see that the girl who was supposed to be his partner, was the girl that he had already gotten to hate him. By accident of course.

He had lost track of the entire conversation that was going on, "…Sasuke?" he heard Jiraiya's voice and came back to reality. "Yes?" he said, though maybe he should have answered differently, "Excellent, then you two will report here together after your school day is over." '_Damn!_' was the thought that ran through his mind. Of all things that could happen, he made a deal to spend time with the girl that couldn't stand him.

Though that was true, he could never go against Jiraiya's word, otherwise he would not be able to be in school for a few…years.

"Hai! Jiraiya-sama." Sasuke responded. "Very well then, you two will be here tomorrow at around 7. Your next assignment will be waiting." With that he waived them away.

Sasuke and Sakura, had walked out of Jiraiya's office, and immediately an argument started up. "What the hell was that?!" Sakura cried, "Why are you working with my mother's boyfriend?" Sasuke couldn't believe this, "Why are you dating my boss?" he yelled in response.

Sasuke knew that this girl could get him killed now, especially with the position her mother was in but he really didn't care.

"I don't want to work with some pervert!" Sakura said. "Well I don't want to work with some bitch like you." Sasuke replied. "And what do you mean pervert! Because I woke you up? Then you shouldn't have fallen asleep in class!"

Sasuke noticed tears were forming in her eye, '_shit, I made her cry_'. He was about to apologize, though the moment he opened his mouth, "you ass!" she yelled, "It's a wonder why Hinata talked about you so much!"

What she said had to register in his brain for a moment, "what?" he asked. "Hinata. The girl with the…" "I know who she is! I meant, she talks about me?" Sakura stayed quiet, she was just trying to get Sasuke angry now. "She does, or did…" she said, not even looking Sasuke in the eye now, "what do you mean? Why?"

Sakura seemed to become frustrated as she spoke, "I told her about what happened this morning, and she kinda took it out of context." Sasuke was wide-eyed with shock. "What do you mean she _kinda_ took it out of context? There was nothing to take out of context" Sasuke began to rant. "I woke you up after you fell asleep in class and slapped me for no reason, other than you weren't all there at the moment!"

"Well, because I hadn't realized that I was at school. So I still assumed I was in bed. And well…" Sakura stopped, because Sasuke got the picture. "So you're telling me that Hinata's avoiding me, because of something you assumed?!"

Sakura sheepishly nodded and turned away, "listen, it wasn't my fault and… wait, avoiding you? Hinata wouldn't shut up about you and now she's avoiding you?" Sasuke nodded, he didn't want to admit it though.

Sakura had a pained look on her face, Sasuke saw it clearly displayed.

Sasuke figured it was a waste of time arguing with this girl, she was the reason why Hinata hated, or feared him now. Now he had to either fix it, or move on. Sasuke walked off, leaving Sakura literally, to think about what she'd done. He got on his bike and tore off, not bothering to slow down of pay attention to the speed limit, if he got a ticket, he didn't care.

­­­

He arrived home, and saw that itachi was still out. He figured as much, the night was young and itachi probably wouldn't be back till morning. As usual.

Sasuke figured that he'd just relaxed for a while, before going to bed. He went and took a hot shower, the warm water always helped him think. And right now, was the one time he needed to think.

He needed to find a way to let Hinata know that it was all a misunderstanding, and that he didn't do anything to Sakura, whatever she thought he did.

Though while he tried to focus in the running water, he only though of Hinata, and how his time with her had been. That was just more fuel to the fire that was focused on getting her to trust him again.

As Sasuke tried to think, he heard a knock at the door. It must have been itachi, he usually forgets his keys when he drinks, so he must have been out with Jiraiya celebrating.

He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, he was going to have to kill itachi for pulling him away from his thoughts.

Sasuke came to the door, and opened it, "itachi! Damn it! How many times…" Sasuke stopped, because the person he was yelling at, wasn't itachi, it was Sakura. She had just showed up on his doorstep, and was now, freaked out by his outburst that was meant for his brother.

"Uh. Sorry, can I help you?" Sasuke said, a little embarrassed. "Do you mind if I come in, it's cold out and I need to talk with you." Sakura was seemed serious and stepped into the loft, before Sasuke even had a chance to answer.

Sakura was looking over the room, and seemed impressed. She then looked over at Sasuke. Her face gained a slight tinge of red, though didn't let it slow her down when she said, "do you always welcome your guests in a towel, dripping wet, or am I special?" she was teasing Sasuke, as he had completely forgotten how was practically nude at the moment.

Sasuke looked down at the towel, and realized that he was dripping wet, still, and he quickly left the room after he had excused himself, and told her to have a seat on the couch.

He came back down the stairs a moment later, after making a quick change into a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt.

He came into the living room to see Sakura had made herself comfortable, and was waiting, whatever she had to say, it better have been important.

"Okay, now what do you want?" Sasuke said. Sakura was quiet for a moment, then, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and Hinata. I'm … I'm…" "Sorry?" Sasuke asked, she was struggling to say it. "Yeah, that. And I want to make it up."

Sasuke was confused with what she had said, how could she make it up to him. "Sorry, but the only way you can do that is if you can turn back time" Sasuke said glumly, "Hinata's terrified of me, and that's that. I can't do anything about it." Sasuke's head hung low, he knew when to give up.

"Not necessarily, I might be able to help, I just need to tell Hinata that it was a misunderstanding, and put in a good word for you." Sakura said, confidently.

Sasuke's eyes widened, that could have worked, though, would Hinata believe it, and accept him again?

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked, she tilted her head to the side, waiting for his answer. "I don't know, what if she won't believe you?" Sasuke was a little unsure, though he was for the idea, he wasn't sure of Hinata, and if she'd believe her.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. Just leave everything to me." Sakura said, she began to smile, Sasuke had no idea that Sakura would ever do anything like this for him.

"Thank you, so much! If there's anything that I can help you with, to make it up to you…" Sasuke began to say, though apparently he had already forgotten that she was the cause of the problem he had. "Well…" Sakura began, as a slight blush began to spread across her face, "if it's not too much trouble…" "What?! What is it, if I can, I'll definitely help you!" Sasuke said, with the utmost confidence.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke, "you have to promise not to repeat what I'm about to tell you." She said, trying to be intimidating, though with the blush clearly visible on her face, it hadn't worked. Sasuke raised his right hand "I promise not to mention it ever" he said, mockingly with a grin.

Sakura still seemed unsure of this, she lowered her head, and mumbled her request, "sorry? What was that?" Sasuke asked, again Sakura mumbled what she wanted, this time, slightly more audible. Though the only words she heard were "help… boy…" Sasuke once again, asked her to repeat herself.

Sakura seemed to be trembling, probably with anger, because this time, she shouted what she had been muttering "A BOY! I WANT YOU TO HELP ME WITH A BOY!!!!"

She had yelled practically in Sasuke's ear, which made him jump, and made him land on the floor.

Sakura was panting, she was filled with anger from having to say what she wanted so many times. Though maybe it wasn't really anger, but embarrassment.

Sasuke stood up, and brushed himself off, "okay, so you want me to help you with a boy, what do you want me to do, beat him up, threaten him or…" "Oh please! If I wanted to scare a boy, or kick his ass, I wouldn't need your help, I could do that on my own." Sakura said, with a sigh she began again, "I want to be with a certain boy, and I want you to help me impress him and make him fall for me."

This was definitely a surprise to Sasuke. After all, Sakura seemed like a tough I-don't-anyone kind of girl. Not to mention, with the people she is connected to, she could easily get any guy she wanted. Though if probably be either just out of fear, or for power.

"Alright. So who's the guy?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's face had grown bright red as she turned away from embarrassment, "look, I can't help you, if you don't tell me who."

Sakura couldn't put the name into words, she was way too embarrassed to say. Sasuke sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, "fine, if you won't tell me who he is, then just tell me what he's like. Maybe I can figure it out, that way you can relax and not have to worry about telling me." Sasuke would be amazed if this would work. After all, there was no way he could tell who this guy was just from a description. Especially since the only people that he knew that even went to their school was Naruto and Hinata.

"Well... alright." Sakura said, though she didn't turn back to Sasuke. She stayed facing away, still embarrassed no doubt. "He goes to our school," '_damn that's not gonna help_' Sasuke would have one hell of a time finding out if this guy was from school. "He's tall, and _handsome_" the way Sakura was talking, made Sasuke realize that she really was a girl. Even if she didn't act like it.

"He's a bit of a screw up, but his hearts always in the right place. He is always so selfless. Thinking of others long before he thinks of himself. He strong, and smart, not to mention funny, he can make anyone smile."

Sasuke was impressed with how she described this guy. She really knew a lot about him, though this stuff really wasn't going to help him figure it out. "Okay, can you give me something of a physical description of him?" Sakura paused for a moment, one can only imagine what she was thinking at the moment.

After a moment, Sakura began once more, "he's tall, and handsome and is constantly wearing orange. it's his favorite color." this caught Sasuke's attention more than anything else, only one person that he'd seen in the school wore orange, though he was hoping his assumption was wrong, he was really hoping this, otherwise this was hopeless.

"The guy you want...he doesn't have..."Sasuke paused for a second, he couldn't bring himself to say it, though it was the only way to be sure. He took in a deep breath, while this had happened, Sakura had turned to see if Sasuke was alright, "this guy, does he have blonde hair?" Sakura blushed once again, and nodded, Sasuke could easily tell that she didn't want to admit it, but this way, Sasuke now knew who it was.

However, just to be sure, he had to know if it really was Naruto, the only was that he knew. The one way that anyone was sure they were talking about Naruto. "One last thing, does he have scratches on his face. Like whiskers?"

Sakura made no smart remarks, no obnoxious comments, and no denials to this being untrue, because it was true. There was no denying it. "Yes. The boy I want. Is Naruto Uzumaki."

**Sorry for the mess up guys. Gomen, I posted the story again without finishing, I'm sorry if you thought it was for suspense. That was just coincidence that it stopped there. Gomenasai.**


	5. Chapter 5

_YAKUZA LOVE_

_CHAPTER 5 THE PLAN IN ACTION_

Sasuke was in shock, no only because Sakura wanted him to help her land a boy, but really who the boy was. She wanted Naruto! That was something Sasuke thought he would ever even think, yet this girl showed no sign of joking, though the only thing she showed right now, was a beet red blushing face. This was all Sasuke needed to know that she was serious.

He had no problem with helping her. Especially since this deal would help both of them. She helped him with Hinata, while he did the same, and helped her with Naruto. Though it was just that why did it have to be with his best friend, why did she want Naruto of all people?

Sasuke figured that right now it would be best if he left that to be a mystery. "So you want Naruto?" Sakura nodded, at the moment she had lost the ability to speak, so this was all she did to answer. "Well, if you want Naruto, why didn't you tell Jiraiya-sama? I'm sure he would have helped you with this," Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her face covered in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke felt like an idiot, of course she wouldn't know the truth about Naruto. Even though he no longer lived with Jiraiya, he was still pretty much a mafia prince. After all, Jiraiya saw Naruto as the son he never had, and was always happy to help Naruto with anything. And Sasuke also knew that Naruto wanted this to stay quiet to everyone, he wanted to live a life without being feared. And what Sasuke said was not going to help, so he had to think of something fast.

"well... yeah...I mean, after all you are pretty much family to him now, and I'm sure that he would have been happy to help you get Naruto to be with you." Sakura stared at him for a moment, and then went on talking. "Well, I just want to be with him, and... well..." Sakura didn't have to say anything else, he knew what she was trying to say.

"So you want to date Naruto, but you anyone under Jiraiya-sama to make him be with you?" Sakura nodded.

Sasuke understood, after all, he knew all to well why she wanted this, it was the same for him. That's why he never once mentioned Hinata to anyone that had anything to do with the "life". He once made that mistake back in his old high school. This girl and he had been dating, though she seemed really distant and scared of Sasuke sometimes. It turned out that Itachi and one of Jiraiya's men had made her date Sasuke, with threats. again after Sasuke moved to another high school, a girl was hired by Jiraiya to make sure Sasuke was kept happy, though Sasuke and Jiraiya had different views of being happy. His was the kind of happy where you keep your clothes on. That was where they differed.

so Sasuke understood why, however it was different with Naruto, he couldn't be threatened or bought by Jiraiya, yet he could be asked to do a favor, and I think that would seriously hurt Sakura more than anything.

Sasuke sighed, "alright, but you have to make good on your promise. "Sasuke said, Sakura's eyes lit up, and a smile spread across her face. She looked overjoyed at this, so much so that she leaped at Sasuke, and hugged, him. This wasn't something he'd expected. "Okay, but remember that I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart, this is just so that I can get Hinata to stop hating me."

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke, releasing her bone crushing grip and looking up at Sasuke, "of course... I know that!" she cried. She moved away from Sasuke and brushed herself off.

The rain had let up lightly, leaving only a light sprinkling shower behind. Sakura was at the open door, "we'll start this off tomorrow, we'll discuss this in class first thing in the morning, so don't be late." she said sternly. "Right." Sasuke said equally stern, he figured that if he agreed with Sakura and got everything set straight this partnership would be over soon. And the sooner the better.

Sasuke lay in bed, staring up at the painted ceiling in his room, though the lack of light gave the ceiling a tint of gray. He looked over to his nightstand and saw a small piece of paper. On it was the note that Hinata had first written him when he got back his jacket. He hoped that he would be able to call that number, though he still had something else to deal with. If Hinata did start to talk to him again, would he do about who he is and who she is?

After all, there was no way that he could ever really be himself with her. He could never meet her family, or let her meet Itachi. Being a FBI agent's daughter was not going to make anyone he knew be comfortable around her. And if Jiraiya got wind of this, it would make things bad for him, like he wouldn't be able to stay with Itachi. The yakuza wouldn't want an FBI kid snooping around one of their people's house.

So this was his real problem, keeping Hinata in the dark about who he really was, while still being able to take care of his responsibilities.

Sasuke sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, and all this was coming from the FBI, no wonder why the people he worked with hated them, the FBI made everything so damn complicated, and this wasn't even for something illegal like their reasons. They were ruining Sasuke's social life.

Sasuke figured that the only thing he could do was leave things up in the air for now, and let them fall in their places when it came.

Sasuke went through his usual morning routine, hating Itachi for being able to still sleep, showering, making lunch, and getting dressed. Once again he made an extra helping, just in case Hinata wanted to try his cooking again.

Once outside, the cold air of the early morning lapped him across the face and woke him up completely. Luckily he had his jacket, though his hair being wet wasn't going to help him. With winter coming in slowly, he would have to start wearing a thicker jacket.

The ride to school wasn't any help to keep Sasuke warm. With the temperature at least 65 degrees out, and with the wind coming at you at about 45 mph, it's a wonder how he didn't catch a cold.

Once at the school he for once was on time. He figured that since he had some time, he would look around the school, maybe even find the library. Sasuke loved reading books, though Itachi figured that it was a waste of time and paper.

Passing the few classrooms that were lit, Sasuke saw one that was dark, but there was someone inside. Sasuke figured that taking a small peak into the room wouldn't hurt, so he walked over to the door, and peeked through the window. There was a small light that helped Sasuke see that someone was there, it was a laptop that was on. Sasuke couldn't see who it was, or whether it was a boy or girl. All he could tell from the shadow he could see was that whoever they were, the person was a student.

Sasuke could see some of what was on the laptop's screen, it was a writing document, whoever it was, was writing something. In this school, he figured that it was without a doubt a paper for some class.

After watching for a moment, the person in the room stood up and closed the laptop, allowing the room to fall into complete darkness. Then the lights came on in the room and standing by the light switch, was Hinata. Sasuke was surprised, to think that he would see her here. He could see now why he didn't notice that it was her, or even a girl, she had her hair put up into a bun, which she had let fall loose as she moved over to the laptop once more.

Sasuke thought about entering the room and saying something to her, though he stopped himself when he realized that if he did that, he might have another incident like yesterday, with her running away. For a moment he thought to leave this to Sakura, to let her fix what she had wrecked. But that idea went down when the door to the class opened, and out stepped Hinata.

Apparently, seeing Sasuke wasn't something that Hinata had expected, she had almost dropped her laptop, she was so surprised. Before Sasuke could open his mouth to speak, Hinata turned, her long hair flipped behind her, making what Sasuke felt was a wall, one that stood between them. Without thinking about it Sasuke reached out and turned her to face him, "Hinata, I..." that was all he got out because Hinata had turned and suddenly the silent halls were filled with a loud and echoing crack.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his cheek, and saw Hinata's hand raised. She had slapped him, a shooting pain went through his cheek. at that moment Hinata yelled something that shattered his hopes, "stay away from me, you pervert!" it was too late, what Sakura had told her had sunk in. Hinata turned once again and ran off, leaving Sasuke holding his cheek.

Sasuke was in complete disbelief, he knew that he should have left this alone and let Sakura handle it, but now he made it worse. There was no way now that she would ever believe that what Sakura said was a misunderstanding. It was too late.

Sasuke was so caught up in this that he hadn't noticed that bell had rung. He was brought back to reality when the crowd of students poured into the building and bumped into Sasuke.

Sasuke figured that the only thing that had any hope. That even if it wasn't much, it was still something. That was to rely on Sakura.

As Sasuke entered the room, he realized that Sakura wasn't there yet. Hopefully she was here today, otherwise this problem with Hinata would only get worse. Sasuke just stood in the doorway, scouting the room to see if she may have been in some other seat, or off to the side of the room chatting with someone. No luck though. She wasn't here, "damn it" Sasuke muttered. just then, Sasuke felt a something come down on his shoulder, he looked back to see Sakura standing there with her hand on his shoulder, "you looking for someone?" she asked teasingly, when she knew that he was waiting for her to show up.

"Good, you're here, I need you to start on helping me with Hinata!" Sasuke said quickly, Sakura just stared at him in disbelief. "We have a deal, I start when you start. Now, this is what we do..." "No I need you to start right away!" Sasuke was panicking, and for good reason, "why?" Sakura asked, "why do you need me to start now," Sasuke looked away he didn't want to talk about why, though with Sakura questioning, he didn't really have a choice. he looked up to Sakura, " I had a little run in with Hinata," he turned his head fully so that he was completely facing Sakura, and she noticed what he meant, it had faded slightly, though he still had a red mark on his cheek from Hinata's slap.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out the door, though their timing could have been better, since at that moment the teacher walked in, she glared at Sasuke and Sakura, and like they were something that didn't belong there, "and just where do you two think you're going?" she said.

Sakura turned her head, to look at Sasuke, then back to the teacher, "I'm sorry Miss Tsunade, but I need to take Sasuke to the infirmary see if anything can be done about this," Sakura turned Sasuke's face so that Tsunade could see the mark on his face. "I see, I'm sure mar. Uchiha can escort himself," "true, but he doesn't know his way around the school yet, and he would get lost, in the school and miss the entire lesson. With me guiding him he will be back a lot quicker, ma'am." Tsunade didn't show it, but she was beaten in this, "very well, ms Haruno, make sure that mar. Uchiha makes it there and back, and please refrain from striking him again."

Tsunade strode into the room and brought the room to attention, while Sasuke and Sakura took off down the hall.

Sakura had brought Sasuke to , as promised, the infirmary. the nurse said there was nothing she could do except give Sasuke an icepack to make sure that it didn't swell. "I'll be right back, Sakura, will you make sure that Sasuke keeps the icepack pressed to his face?" the woman seemed to trust Sakura , "Yes, ms. Shizune!" Sakura said with a smile. the nurse smiled back, and left the two alone.

immediately Sakura's smile faded, "alright, spill it, what happened?" Sasuke looked at her surprised for a moment, though he knew that she would want to know. so he told her everything that happened.

"ouch" was all Sakura could say in response, "yeah." Sasuke said, he was lost for words at the moment as well. reliving the events of the morning weren't very pleasant. "well, now this is going to be even harder to fix." Sakura said, and Sasuke knew she was right. after all, before Hinata only had Sakura's word to say that Sasuke was a pervert. now she believed that it was true because of their misunderstanding.

"alright, so here's my plan for today. first off, what does Hinata knew about you?" Sasuke thought for a moment, what did Hinata know about him? then it hit him. "she knows that I can cook!" that was a definite, after all, she loved his cooking the last time he tried it. "how does she know that?" Sasuke thought about that, he hadn't mentioned to anyone why he was really out on his first day. "well, that's sort of a secret." Sakura had a look that told Sasuke she wanted to know, but she left it at that, "alright, she knows you can cook, then sit with me at lunch today." now, Sasuke was lost.

Sasuke was lost with what Sakura was saying, and she could tell. Sakura sighed, "okay, listen very carefully," Sasuke gave her an irritated look. "you come and sit with me at lunch. you bring Naruto, and I'll bring Hinata." realization struck Sasuke, though he still didn't know where this was going. "we all have lunch, and I'll comment on how the school lunches are lousy. then you can..." "make an offer to make lunch for us tomorrow!" Sasuke interrupted. Sakura grinned and nodded, "exactly, that's the plan.

at that moment, Shizune entered the room with a small case in her hands, "oh Sasuke, are you feeling better?" Sasuke lowered the icepack and felt his cheek, it felt slightly numb, but he could feel a slight twinge of pain, "I'm fine, at least it didn't swell," Shizune walked over and turned Sasuke's head to examine. "you're right, no swelling, and the redness seems to have faded. okay, you can head back to class, but if you feel any pain come back here and let me know." Sasuke smiled and nodded, as he stood and picked up his jacket, "oh and Sasuke, try not to make this a regular thing. slap marks is not my specialty so try to avoid actions that would lead to it." Shizune said with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura made it back to class before the bell, though because of their trip, they missed the lesson that covered their assignment for the night.

"Alright, what class do you have next?" Sasuke had no clue why Sakura wanted to know, but answered anyway, "uh... tech... something" Sasuke hadn't really memorized his classes yet, after all it had only been a few days. "You mean tech and computer management" Sakura asked "yeah, I think" Sasuke was definitely not sure.

"Well whatever, does Naruto have that class with you?" Sasuke shrugged, "no clue. I didn't even notice he went to this school until my last class yesterday. for all I know, he could be in almost every one of my classes, and I might not have noticed" Sakura sighed, well if you see him at all today between now and lunch, tell him to have lunch with you!" Sasuke wondered if Naruto was in any of his classes before lunch. Well he would have to figure that out once he got to class.

he and Sakura went their separate ways, Sasuke was relieved to be rid of her for now, he knew when he agreed to their deal he would have to be around her allot more than he wanted, but he figured that he would just have to go along with it.

In his next class, Sasuke had no luck in finding Naruto, or in his next class. He only had one class left until lunch, and if he showed up without Naruto, he had a bad feeling about how Sakura would react.

The class went by quickly, not the least bit interesting, nothing but how to use different computer programs to manage business. Though mostly they were focused on there speed typing.

After that, the next class was just basic math, nothing too difficult, but still, not to trivial. Sasuke enjoyed math, since no matter which school he went to each math class was learning the same thing.

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't in this class either. It was official, Hinata would never forgive him, because if he showed up, empty handed, sort of, Sakura will never help him.

The bell rang, and Sasuke figured it was appropriate, since the bell tolled for him, and his complete separation from Hinata.

Sasuke sighed and gathered his things, though the entire class was already gone. Sasuke just packed his bag, and headed out of the room.

Same as yesterday, the halls were… crowded wasn't even a good enough word for it, people were hardly even moving.

In the madness that was lunch. Sasuke pushed through the crowd trying to reach somewhere that was out of this mob. Suddenly, something hard made a soft thud on his head.

In this crowd, with people hardly able to move at all, Sasuke felt sure that this couldn't have been an accident. In reaction, Sasuke turned to face who it was, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight.

Standing there with a notebook in his hand, which was obviously what thumped Sasuke, was Naruto, wearing his trademark grin that made him look like a fool.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, the answer to his prayers, "you, that's me-" Sasuke didn't let him finish talking, as he pulled Naruto away, "come on, your getting lunch with me." Sasuke didn't bother to hear his response, he just pulled.

Once they each had a tray, of what looked like food. Sasuke was disgusted, though Naruto looked pleased to see this… stuff.

Sasuke and Naruto looked through the cafeteria, for a table, '_damn, don't tell me she couldn't go through with the plan._' Sasuke didn't think that Sakura would back out, unless she let it slip that Sasuke would have lunch with them.

Finally, in the corner of the room, in the table where Sasuke sat the day before, sat Sakura, and beside her was Hinata.

Sakura had seen Sasuke as well, as she immediately stood up and began to wave him and Naruto over. Sasuke didn't bother to hesitate, and began dragging Naruto once again.

From where Sasuke could see, Hinata and Sakura were arguing, and Sasuke figured who started the argument, and what it was about. As they got to the table, Hinata made no attempt to look at Sasuke, or acknowledge that he was in the same room. Sasuke figured this would happen, and just sat, he figured that if he wanted to prove Sakura was wrong, this was the perfect opportunity.

"hey Sasuke!" Sakura said over the roar of the other students, "h-hello Naruto." Sakura said shyly. Naruto grinned back, "hey Sakura, hey Hinata." Hinata dropped her look of distaste and greeted Naruto, "hello Naruto." There was no emotion in her words, as she turned back, still not bothering to notice Sasuke.

"So what do you think of the lunch?" Sakura asked, "Sasuke had taken a seat, and poked his food with his plastic spork. What they considered lunch, he considered garbage, though Naruto looked at it like it was cooked by the greatest chef, and had the most unbelievable flavor.

Naruto took a spoonful of the lunch and shoveled it down, savoring whatever taste it had. Though Sasuke was on the verge of puking as he saw his friend eat this… food.

Once Naruto was done he let out a satisfied sigh, and looked over at Sasuke, "what's wrong? You not going to eat?" Naruto seemed eager for him to say no, though Sasuke would have given it to Naruto even if he didn't ask. "here, enjoy." Sasuke said as he pushed the tray over to Naruto.

Sakura and Hinata had done the same thing, neither of them dared to eat their lunch, they figured that living was the better option.

"well, I'm starving, now what are we going to eat?" Sakura whined, Hinata merely shrugged, same as Sasuke. Sakura quickly shot Sasuke an evil look, it was then that Sasuke remembered the plan, and reached into his bag. "well, I have this, if you don't mind sharing."

Sasuke produced his bentou and placed it on the table. Hinata looked over in curiosity at what Sasuke was offering, and her attention was captured by the box. Sasuke caught her glance, and knew that she remembered the delicious food he'd made before. He thought he even saw a bit of drool dripping as she stared.

Sakura opened the lid, and exposed the warm, delicious looking food. And Hinata just stared, entranced, Sasuke could tell that she wanted to try it, but when she saw Sasuke, she turned her nose away. This was a blow, he'd expected her to ask for some, but nothing, that's when he got the idea.

"Sakura, have some." Sakura nodded, and reached her spork forward, piercing a piece of chicken and bringing it to her mouth. The moment it hit Sakura's tongue, her eyes lit up. Sasuke had made sure to make this lunch extra tasty, just in case, and it came in handy now, "Oishii!" Sakura cried as she chewed the meat.

This caught Hinata's attention, she now had the look in her eyes, the hunger for a taste of the food she once had. Sasuke saw this, and went in for the major strike. "Hinata, would you like some?" Sasuke moved the bentou over to Hinata, Sakura was still admiring the flavor of the chicken she had.

Sasuke could see how badly she wanted to try it, but wanted to fight it off. He figured he would have to force her to try, "well, fine. If you don't want any." Sasuke knew it was mean, but what needed to be done, needed to be done. As he moved the bentou away, that's when Hinata broke, "wait!" Hinata said. her had reaching out, she'd moved her hand to the box, and laid her hand on Sasuke's stopping him.

Sasuke stopped, at the feeling of her hand on his. Her hands were so warm, compared to his, they'd still been frozen from the icepack this morning.

When Hinata noticed where her hand was, she moved it quickly, stealing the warmth from Sasuke, "I'm sorry, I just…" Sasuke chuckled, "don't worry about it," he said as he slid his bentou back to her.

Her eyes lit up, as she reached her spork to try a bite, when. "Brring!" the ringing sound around them was the signal for the end of lunch and for the students to report to their next class.

Hinata, looked up, and saw the other students gathering their things to leave, and the look she had before had fallen, Sasuke was crushed. He had been so close, only to have it end abruptly.

Hinata came back to her senses and pushed the bentou back to him, and stood, "thank you for your offer, but I have to get to class." She turned away with her hair flowing behind her, once again, she left Sasuke with a sharp blow, though this time there was no physical impact.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, Sakura was still fawning over Naruto being there with them, she didn't even notice that Hinata left.

Sasuke stood and walked over to her and pulled her away by her arm, while she kicked and complained along the way.

Sasuke had dragged her to a secluded hallway, by this time everyone was in class so it didn't matter where they were right now, no one would have heard them. "the deal's off." Sasuke said solemnly, Sakura was shocked. "what do you mean? I still need you to help me." "fine. But don't bother with Hinata, if I couldn't fix things myself, why did I think someone else could fix them for me." Sasuke had a broken look to him. He'd realized that relying on Sakura wasn't what he needed to do.

"I'll help you with Naruto, since you helped me with Hinata, but just drop it, okay. I'll get by with Hinata on my own, or I'll just leave it at that."

With that, Sasuke turned and began waling away, "now, I have to get to gym, I'll think of something then, and help you in our med class."

Gym class was a time when he could think during their warm up exercises. Though all he could think of was Hinata, and how he would get her to understand the truth, though he needed to think about someway to help Sakura with Naruto. But nothing, maybe it would have been easier for her to ask Jiraiya for help with this, but that wouldn't really help much.

After warming up, they focused on martial arts again, only this time it was sparring, and Sasuke needed to let out his frustration. Luckily as well, it was a king of the hill sort of competition. and Sasuke got first fight, which didn't last long at all.

By the end of the class, Sasuke was still standing in the center of the sparring ring, and no one else wanted to against the Uchiha. After all, once someone fought each of the other 15 guys twice and was still standing strong, they knew that it would take an expert to even give Sasuke a decent match.

His psychology class today dealt with breaking down someone's thoughts by only looking into their eyes. The teacher used Sasuke as an example. She looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, and told him what was troubling him, "you seem frustrated, possibly relationship or family troubles. Stressed, maybe things haven't gone as planned for something. And, I can see that you're slightly depressed, maybe you've lost someone. Tell me, am I right?" Sasuke was shocked, he only nodded slightly.

"well class, I've had years of practice, you probably won't be able to read that deep, but you should be able to read something."

After that class ended, Sasuke still hadn't though of anything to help with Sakura. It was troubling him, there had to be some way.

Once in class, Sasuke noticed that miss Tsunade was handing out forms to the class, "ah Mr. Uchiha, thank you for joining us," she said as she laid a form on his desk.

Sasuke walked up and saw it was a permission form, "now remember class, this is a privilege, and will be revoked if your attitude in this activity reflects poorly on this school."

The form was to go to the local hospital in the medical district of the city. It seemed logical, after all this was a medical class, "now, attached to the form is an order for your scrubs. You will not be able to go to the hospital if you don't bring your scrubs."

Sasuke looked over the forms. The school would be paying for the scrubs, but he needed to fill out the form with size and number of pairs of scrubs.

"we will be going to the hospital every Tuesday and Friday out of the week, and you must wear your scrubs, we will leave after lunch so you will be missing your last three classes. But this is not for fun, remember you are on theses trips to learn first hand in the medical field."

This hadn't interested Sasuke, until… "all students will be sent to different med stations every two weeks and you must remain with your assigned groups."

'_yes!_' he thought, this would give him time to be around Hinata, but this also denied Sakura any time in this class with Naruto.

"also, due to the loss of two students, I will need to assign one extra student to an existing group, so from this day forward Sakura Haruno will be placed in group 3 with Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura looked over to Sasuke and grinned, this was too perfect.

Now they had the perfect chance to be alone with their desired others.

The rest of the class went by slowly, everyone filled out their forms, and learned in detail the different types of medication for minor ailments.

Once class was over, Sasuke had noticed that Hinata seemed to be lacking in energy, that was when a thought had hit him. During lunch because of his attempts to have Hinata eat the lunch he made, she didn't eat lunch at all.

Hinata was packing her stuff, when Sasuke decided to go with a plan that popped into his head.

He walked over to Hinata, once she had noticed that he was beside her, she turned her attention to something else. "I know your not going to answer or respond to me, but just listen," Hinata didn't turn around, but she hadn't left, so Sasuke went on, "I know that today you didn't want to have anything to do with me, but now we're partners, and I also know that because of me you didn't eat today, so… here." Hinata turned her head slightly and saw Sasuke was holding his still full bentou.

Sasuke had gained her attention, "if you want it." Hinata had a desiring look on her face, she wanted the food, but seemed to adamant in her dislike of Sasuke to take it.

Sasuke sighed, and just left the box on the desk that Hinata was standing at, "in case you want it or not."

With that Sasuke grabbed his bag and left, he didn't have to time to try and convince Hinata now, he had to get home to wake Itachi and get ready for tonight.

Meanwhile, Hinata had looked over at the bentou and picked it up, she had realized hat it was still full and that Sasuke hadn't eaten any of the food.

**There you go guys this had to have been my longest chapter and it would have been longer, but then I wouldn't have anything for the next chapter. Enjoy, and I'll be sure to update soon. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Yakuza Love_

Once Sasuke had left school, he had run into someone who right now he hated, and owed everything to right now.

Standing in front of the school, with a cell phone to her ear was Sakura, and right now she didn't look happy. "What do you mean you can't come?!" Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs. Though it was against his better judgment, Sasuke walked over to see what the problem was, "Why not?! I don't care!" Sasuke was right behind her now, but she hadn't noticed him there yet.

"This is your job! I told you already that I don't care!" with a frustrated grunt Sakura snapped the cell phone shut and pressed it to her head. Sasuke thought it would be a bad idea, but he acted before he thought.

Sasuke tapped on her shoulder, and in response jumped, letting out a small "Eeep" and dropping her phone, shattering on impact to the ground.

She turned around in surprise and saw Sasuke. That surprise quickly faded and was replaced with anger and frustration, "what the hell?!" she yelled, before Sasuke would even respond she kept going in her moment of blind rage. "That was my favorite cell phone by the way! And now you broke it! What the hell?!"

For a moment, Sakura paused and Sasuke took that moment and spoke up, "is something wrong? I heard you arguing with… someone, and I just thought…" Sakura glared at Sasuke, "you're eavesdropping on me now?!" she seemed pissed, and Sasuke was apparently the outlet right now for her anger.

She turned away, letting her hair swing behind her, "well if you must know, my driver is going to be late, and now I have to wait a while for him to show up." Sasuke merely nodded, "okay, how long will you have to wait?" Sakura looked away and meekly replied, "Another 3 hours." "3 hours!" Sasuke cried, "You can't wait for 3 hours, we have to meet Jiraiya-sama in less than 2 hours!"

"Yeah, well, unless you're volunteering to take me along with you, I'm stuck here." Sakura said as she turned away and headed over to one of the benches. "okay." Sakura turned facing Sasuke who just spoke, "what?" she asked as Sasuke just stood there, "I said "okay", I'll give you a ride, if that's what you need. Its better that you aren't late meeting Jiraiya-sama, because you're supposed to be my partner. If you're not there I'll get chewed out by Jiraiya-sama."

It was after all Sasuke's job to make sure Sakura learned all about the business. "So, let's go," Sasuke said. Not even waiting for Sakura's response, he just started toward his bike. Really, he wasn't even giving her a choice in the matter. By the time Sasuke made it to the bike, he hadn't once looked to see if she was following, but when he turned around, there she was, standing shyly, like if it was embarrassing to ride with him.

He just turned back to the bike and dug out his helmet, and a spare, "here," he said as he tossed her the helmet, "you'll want to wear that." Sasuke said cockily. Sakura glared at him as she put the helmet on, and hopped onto the bike behind Sasuke.

The ride was a relief for Sasuke; he was hoping to forget most of his problems from the day. And it was working, Sasuke had started to forget about his run in with Hinata that morning, almost to the point where he had no idea why his cheek stung. Though there was one thing that just wouldn't fade. On thought that was clinging to him, literally.

Sakura's arms were tightly wrapped around his midsection as they barreled down the road. Sasuke wondered if this was her first time on a motorcycle, and I guess this answered his question.

Sasuke slightly nudged her and said, over the roar of the engine, "don't worry! I've been riding for years. Relax!" Sasuke felt Sakura's grip loosen slightly in response. Sasuke smirked, he had no idea that Sakura would be scared by something like this, '_well, I guess she really is a girl_' he thought.

Sasuke pulled to a stop as the two of them reached Jiraiya-sama's mansion. Sasuke took off his helmet and took a breath of fresh air. The wind on his face felt nice, as well the bright sun that was almost fully sunken.

Sasuke looked back and saw Sakura pulling off her helmet. Her pink hair fell around her face as she shook it free.

Sasuke smirked as she saw her face was a bright red, obviously from her nervousness from the ride. "Well, I guess that was your first ride? Wow, you really are a girl, underneath the tough mob girl act."

Sakura's face turned a deeper red, as she glared at Sasuke and punched him in the arm. The hit wasn't enough to hurt Sasuke, but he began rubbing the spot. Wincing and groaning, "Ow! Damn you've got some kind of an arm. It's no wonder that you're in this business." All the while, he was smirking, showing easily that he was joking.

Sakura, shook her head, and started walking into the manor, Sasuke following, still smirking.

"You're late, again" Jiraiya said, he had a calm look on his face, but had a stern tone.

Sasuke stayed quiet, he was mostly the one in trouble, he figured that Sakura wouldn't be blamed for this, after all, she was practically the boss's step-daughter. Family, within the family. "I apologize once again, Jiraiya-sama, I didn't mean to be late, I had something important to take care of." Sasuke said.

Jiraiya's lips twitched at his response, "more important?!" Sasuke realized his mistake there, nothing was supposed to come before work in this business. "The Life," was your life, and nothing was more important.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jiraiya-sama. I just had something to take care of, I promise you, it won't happen again." Jiraiya studied Sasuke, as if he was trying to figure out whether or not he was lying. Really, Sasuke was telling the truth. He was late because he had to bring Sakura himself, and that was important. He wondered if Jiraiya would see it that way though.

"Enlighten me Sasuke, what was so important that you were late." Jiraiya said, he seemed dead set on the subject, "well… I was…" Sasuke stuttered for a moment, but was cut off.

"He needed to help me" Sakura spoke up, "he had to drive me here at a last minutes notice." Jiraiya stared at Sakura for a moment, he could tell that she was telling the truth. "Is that true Sasuke?" he asked. Without hesitating, Sasuke answered yes.

Jiraiya eyed him for a moment, the way he replied seemed rushed, but Sasuke just felt slightly nervous.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, "well Sasuke, I suppose you were really doing your job. So I'll look the other way on your lateness this time. But no more, understand?" he seemed dead serious about this, and Sasuke didn't want to know who would be dead when he was serious.

Sasuke nodded vigorously. Jiraiya smiled, while Sakura giggled. This caught Sasuke off guard, "well, here you go," Jiraiya said as he handed them their envelope with their next mission. "Sasuke, this will rely majorly on you." He said. Without another word, Jiraiya waved them off.

Outside the manor, Sakura opened the envelope and looked over the contents. For a moment she froze in her place that passed quickly. She passed the envelope to Sasuke and moved over to the bike.

Sasuke had no idea what that was about. Not a word from Sakura, was the mission that bad? He looked at the documents, and froze as quick as Sakura did. Though it didn't last long, the sound of giggling brought him back. Sakura was giggling uncontrollably. She found the mission funny, something that they differed from.

Sasuke stuffed the envelope into his bag and hopped on the bike, "not one word." He said menacingly to Sakura, who was sitting behind him, she was still giggling.

Sasuke started the engine and was ready to leave, when itachi came stepped out in front of Sasuke's bike, "itachi? What the hell? I have to get going." He said.

"I know, but I had instructions to get this to you." Itachi held up a package that had the words "GIVE TO SASUKE" written across the lid. Sasuke didn't want to think about it, he just took the package and handed it to Sakura, and took off.

Sasuke was sitting in a fine Italian restaurant, wearing the suit that had been in the package.

This had been the important mission that Jiraiya had given him, to come to this restaurant and meet with an informant. Why he had no idea, and what they were to talk about, he was clueless. But he didn't think refusing was an option.

Sakura had said that she would leave Sasuke to handle this himself, but that didn't fool Sasuke at all. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura sitting at a random table, peeking over at him over her menu.

Sasuke sighed, _'why do I have to do this?! This kind of mission is for Itachi! Not me!'_ he thought.

The waiter came back to the table, he was escorting a woman. She was stunningly beautiful, long black hair, light creamy skin, and curvy. _'Itachi's loss, thank you Jiraiya-sama!'_ she wore a black dress that clung to all of her curves.

Sasuke hadn't noticed, but his mouth was hanging open, "Sasuke?" she asked. All Sasuke could do was nod, he was awestruck. She smiled and took her seat across from her, "so you're Jiraiya's newest employee, huh?" she asked innocently, still smiling, "hmm… kinda cute" she said.

Sasuke was amazed at how casual she talked about the business, and Jiraiya-sama, "umm… yeah, I guess." She giggled, "cute and shy, nice combination." She reached her hand across the table, offering it, "Rei, nice to meet you." She said. Sasuke fumbled for a moment and accepted her hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Sorry," Sasuke said, his cheeks were bright red, he couldn't believe how stupid he'd acted. But she was unbelievably gorgeous, anyone would have probably acted the same way. "Umm… mind if I ask, how you know Jiraiya-sama?" Sasuke asked, "not at all," she said, her mouth still curved into that innocent looking smile, "well, Jiraiya is an old friend. Though he always acted childish." Sasuke couldn't believe that, she said old friends, but Jiraiya was a man in his _fifties_ so if that were the case…

"I know, I know, how can she and Jiraiya be old friends, right? Especially when she looks like she's in her early twenties?" she said, as if she'd been reading Sasuke's every thought. She lowered her voice to a whisper and spoke, "truth be told, Jiraiya and I are around the same age." Sasuke was in shock, "but… you look so…" Rei, giggled, "The wonders of modern medicine," she said as she ran her fingers down her cheek.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, Sasuke was slightly shocked, but why would there be a problem, "no, of course not. I'm just surprised, Jiraiya-sama never mentioned who I was to meet, so I'm just… well a little surprised." Rei giggled again, it sounded like bells ringing, so beautiful.

The night progressed slowly, Sasuke seemed to get along well with Rei, though something seemed strange. He'd thought this was a meeting to gather intelligence, but so far, it seemed more like a date than anything else. Though this was the first time he'd been on an intelligence meeting, so maybe this was how things should have been.

"So, tell me, why are you working for Jiraiya anyway Sasuke? You seem like a bright young man, why get involved in something like this?" Sasuke was stumped, he had no idea how to answer that. Really, he only joined because of Itachi, he'd been involved all his life. So really, Sasuke didn't know anything else. That's really the only reason. "I don't know, I guess because it's because I'd been involved in it all my life. I don't know anything else."

Rei seemed to understand what Sasuke meant, but she stayed quiet.

The rest of the night passed in silent, it came time to leave, Rei handed Sasuke an envelope, and told him it was to be given to Jiraiya, "I had a nice time Sasuke," she said, her smile had returned, "and you know, I meant it when I said you were cute." She leaned down and kissed Sasuke on his cheek, "see ya." She said as she turned and left.

Sasuke's cheeks burned as he watched her leave. He was entranced by Rei, something about her seemed… different, though before he could find the word for her, he felt a slap across his back. "Aw~ how cute!" he heard from a familiar voice, he turned and saw Sakura standing there behind him, "how long have you been standing there?!" Sasuke questioned. "The whole time!" Sakura said proudly, "so, she gonna be your new love, or are you still going after Hinata?"

Sasuke was flustered, "what? I mean… she was just… and Hinata." Sasuke couldn't even put together a thought. "Hmm… I guess that question was a bit too much for you." "Shut up!" Sasuke said, as he turned and started back for his bike.

This day was way too frustrating, and he didn't want to think about it anymore, he needed to get this envelope back to the mansion. That way he could go home and never think about this night again.

Sasuke lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind was rewinding over what had happened today. Getting slapped by Hinata, dealing with Sakura, and then Rei, it was a bit much for one day, _'why do I have this kind of trouble?!'_

What kept replaying though, was lunch with Hinata. He was so close! And yet, he failed completely to get her to like him again. What's more, now what chances did he have at helping sakura get Naruto? That was something he hadn't thought about since yesterday, he'd almost forgotten that that was part of their former deal.

'_Great_' he thought as he considered everything that he was in for. '_I gotta play matchmaker to the girl that ruined my chances,_'

On top of all that, he was now and would continue to be a yakuza member. Sasuke just wanted some way to relax right now. And one thing he could think of that would do the trick.

Sasuke hopped out of his bed and left his room, Itachi was out, so he wouldn't mind if Sasuke went out for a late night ride.

The wind rushing over Sasuke felt relieving right now more than anything else. Just the feel of going fast and being free gave him that sense of relief that he'd longed for.

And yet, there was still the issue of Hinata. More than his promise, more than his work, Hinata was what mattered, and he needed to find some way to speak to her, but the question was, how?

Sasuke hadn't been paying any attention to where he was, but when he took a look around, he realized that he was near Sai's bar.

Against his better judgment he figured that being around a friend could help. At least that's what he figured, but upon arriving, that wasn't the case.

The bar had been filled with a large number of people. All tough looking, and looked like they could back it up. Sasuke attempted to avoid them. Standing at the bar, serving some kind of drink was Sai. Though Sasuke could tell that he was swamped with work, he placed on his unreadable smile, "hey Sasuke! What brings you here? You know I still don't serve minors, right?"

Sasuke didn't find that funny, luckily he wasn't at the point where he'd need a drink to relax him. "Sorry Sai, I guess this is a bad time. I'll come back another day." Sasuke said as he turned and began to head for the door, "Argh. Hold it!" Sai called. Sasuke turned back and looked at him, Sai signaled him to come around the bar.

Sai led him to the back room, leaving a couple of angry looking women waiting for their drinks. "Uh… Sai, shouldn't you have given them their drinks?" Sasuke asked, Sai waved them off, "nah, they'll wait. I serve liquor at the lowest prices in all of Konoha, if they want a drink they'll wait."

Sai pulled up two chairs and signaled for Sasuke to have a seat, "so, tell me what's up. You seem a bit depressed." Sasuke was hesitant for a moment, but then regaled him with every detail of is past few days, casually leaving out Hinata's family affiliations. Sai's mouth hung open slightly in either amazement or amusement. "wow. You realized that your life sounds like some lame romantic comedy story?" Sasuke glared at Sai, "Sai this is serious. I need some help. And can't ask Itachi, he'll just tell me to get over it"

Sasuke's glare intensified and continued to aim at Sai, "or. You could just talk to her. Get her alone and discuss everything with this Hinata girl." This time it was Sasuke whose mouth hung open slightly, and it was in amazement. "wow, Sai that actually could work. Why the hell didn't I think of it?!" Sasuke said as he slapped his forehead. Sai merely shrugged, "I know, I'm surprising my self" he said.

Once again, Sasuke found himself lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling thinking. '_Wow_' he thought, '_I'm doing this a lot._'

He looked over to his closet and noticed that his jacket had fallen off its hanger. He got out of bed and opened the closet, he grabbed a hanger and picked up his jacket. While it was his hand, he noticed a piece of paper, sticking out from the pocket.

Sasuke figured it was trash, so he took it out of the pocket, when he noticed it had writing on it. He unfolded the paper, and his eyes went wide, he had found the answer to his problems, and he felt so stupid for not remembering this before.

He ran out of his room and down the hall, he picked up the receiver to the house phone Itachi had gotten them. He needed something fast, and he couldn't let Itachi know, that would only cause trouble for both him and everyone he knew that was involved with Jiraiya-sama.

The phone rang a few times before the sound of some sleepy person answered. "hello?" said a groggy voice, "Sakura? It's Sasuke, I need you to help me with something! Do you know where I can get an untraceable cell phone?" Sasuke asked in a rush as he looked down at the paper he'd gotten from his jacket.

It was the note that Hinata had given him after their little outing when he went to get back his jacket. And the answer to his crazed attitude was there on that paper.

Hinata Hyuuga's phone number.

Once again, sorry for the long wait on the chapter guys. The ideas are all there, I just need a little time to get them all down. Thanks for being patient, or at least whoever is left out there. Until next time. Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

_Yakuza Love_

The sun was barely rising, as Sasuke pulled up to the school. He'd had an appointment with someone, about something important to him. Very important.

Sakura was already there, sitting on one of the bus benches, looking exhausted, and irritated.

Sasuke approached cautiously, he figured the less he did and said, the easier this would go. "Remind me why I came here." Sakura said, followed by a long and tired looking yawn. It was to be expected, after all, it was only 6:21.

"Because you said you wanted to give me some kind of help. And this, this is the biggest form of help you could give." Sasuke said. It was true, there was no way he could repay her for this.

Sakura reached into her coat pocket and took out a small yellow envelope. "it's the best one I could find on such short notice." Sasuke tore open the envelope and dumped the contents into his palm.

It was a small blue cell phone, it didn't seem to be new, or as nice as the one he'd seen Sakura on the day before, but that didn't really matter.

"since it's off the record, it isn't traceable, so you should be able to talk freely through it. Without worrying about being tapped." Sasuke sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was an FBI agent listening in on him chatting with his daughter.

"uh… I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this, but what do I do about paying for it?" Sakura gave him a blank stare, one that screamed, "You can't be serious."

"Sasuke, this is an illegal phone. There's no way you can make a payment on this thing! I mean what do you expect to do? Send a check to the phone company signed "anonymous"?!" Sasuke shrugged. "it just feels weird using something like this without having to pay for it."

Sakura stared blankly at him. "Sasuke, you're part of the yakuza, that's pretty much how things operate for us. But I guess different people have different values, no matter how similar they are." Sasuke sighed, and looked at the phone, '_it's worth it. Definitely worth it._' "thanks Sakura, this is really gonna make a difference."

"whatever, next time, don't wait until 2 in the morning to call me to be your supplier. I need my beauty rest" as Sasuke looked over Sakura right now, he had to admit that she was definitely right.

Without thinking he agreed, "Wow, you're right." He said, the look on Sakura's face went completely dark, and before Sasuke could tell, he was on the floor, clutching at his stomach. '_mental note: don't piss off Sakura._' Though he'd figured that out a long time ago, it didn't seem to sink in.

The day slowly started off, Sakura had once again fallen asleep in class, but that wasn't surprising in the least. After all, Sasuke couldn't help but nod off during class as well. Something about learning about things that people did hundreds of years ago didn't seem to appeal to him. Or any of the class for that matter, everyone seemed to be off in their own little world.

Luckily, gym class was able to wake Sasuke up properly, especially since they were still on sparring. Gai-sensei decided to pit Sasuke against, Lee, one of the advanced students. After one or two kicks to the stomach, Sasuke figured he needed to take this seriously.

Being Itachi's brother, he'd been trained to fight. After all, when you're brother or your boss don't approve of using weapons, you needed to be able to fight, for defense.

After Sasuke began to take it seriously, he and Lee were at a complete stalemate.

Gai-sensei seemed quite pleased with the two of them, screaming something about being youthful. Both Sasuke and Lee stared at him like he was crazy, "Great match, Sasuke. I gotta say, you're the first person in this class to give me an even fight." Lee said, though what he said seemed kinda cocky, the way he said it seemed sincere.

"no problem," Sasuke said, "but if you really want a fight, you should try going against my brother, he's the one that taught me everything I know." Before he and lee could chat more, the bell rang.

The classes dragged on as always, until lunch. He'd decided on taking his lunch outside for the day, since it was nice out.

Sasuke hadn't noticed though that Sakura was following him. "ah. What a nice refreshing breeze." She said as she set her tray down. Once again, the meal looked… questionable. He still had no idea how they could call that a meal, let alone give it to students.

Sasuke hadn't noticed that behind Sakura were both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, who was staring at his meal, like he couldn't wait to dig into it. While Hinata, looked like she thought the meal was going to dig into her.

The group sat down at an outside table and passed their trays over to Naruto, who happily accepted them. "so, we're gonna be in a group from now on." Sakura said, excitedly. "so, I think we should get to know each other. Don't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke had no idea where this was going, but didn't feel like making Sakura angry again. "uh… sure. Who's gonna go first?" he asked as he dug out his bentou. Both Sakura and Hinata's eyes lit up when they saw it.

Sasuke noticed of course and offered to share. Though once again, Hinata denied his kindness. She still didn't seem to want to be friends with Sasuke.

"well, I guess I'll start things off then" Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Age 17, junior. I've lived in this city for the last 3 years. I live with my mother and new stepfather. I enjoy, reading, listening to music, mostly classical. Uh…. I think that's about it." She said as she turned to Sasuke. "your turn."

Sasuke sighed, "uh… okay. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 17, Junior, I've lived in this city my entire life. I live with my brother Itachi. My hobbies include sparring, reading books, and riding my bike." He turned to Naruto, "you're up"

Naruto shrugged, "Naruto Uzumaki, I like sparring, ramen… and that's about it." Sasuke sighed, his friend was so simple. "Fine. Hinata?"

Hinata seemed a bit surprised, but cleared her throat and began to speak. "Hinata Hyuuga. Class representative, I'm 17 I write for the school newspaper. I enjoy reading, writing, and hope to be a writer someday."

Sasuke was surprised, he had no idea Hinata was a school journalist, or the class representative.

Sasuke stares at the lunch that he'd brought, but doesn't feel very hungry anymore, as he closes the box, and places it back in his bag. Both Sakura and Hinata's eyes seemed to fill with sadness, as he began put the food away. Not having even had the chance to really taste it.

He noticed the sadness, and placed the bentou in front of them. "Enjoy it, I don't seem to be very hungry." Sasuke said, as he laid back on the grass and stared up at the clouds.

Sakura opened the bentou and admired the effort Sasuke had put into making this delicious looking (and tasting) lunch. Hinata looked over at the lunch, with wanting eyes, she peeked over to Sasuke, to see if he was looking. When she saw he wasn't, she quickly took a piece of something from the bentou and ate it quickly.

The taste seemed to flood her mind. Only then, did she realize how hungry she really was. She picked at another piece of food and ate it immediately, but savoring every little taste. Each bite, reminded her of that day at the beach. And of her and Sasuke, having fun.

Hinata's happiness though quickly deflated, when she thought of Sasuke.

Hinata stood up and walked over to where Sasuke was lying, and set beside him, a lunchbox. He'd recognized it as the one that he had given to Hinata yesterday. She had eaten the food, and cleaned out the box. But it hadn't mattered to Sasuke if she returned it or not.

What came next, though, was something that really got his attention, as the words "I'm sorry." Seemed to be stuttered by Hinata.

Sasuke sat up and stared at her for a moment. "For what?" he asked, though he knew well, what she was apologized for, after all, it was only the day before that she'd slapped him, the bruise had faded, but it still stung when he thought about it.

"For everything. For ignoring you like that after we'd had so much fun the day before. For yesterday morning's incident. And for being so rude to you when all you've done is be kind. I'm really sorry." She said.

This is what Sasuke had wanted, he wanted for Hinata to not think badly of him, for her to forgive him, "you don't have to worry about it." Sasuke said, smiling at her.

Hinata smiled back, glad that he wouldn't be angry at her for not trusting him.

"Though I will say this. Sakura did tell you it was a misunderstanding." Hinata stared down at the ground, "I know, and I should have listened to her. I'm really sorry." "Once more thing. Your slaps really do hurt. So I'll try not to upset you again."

Hinata giggled at Sasuke's response, as he rubbed his practically healed cheek.

Over at the table, Sasuke could see the look on Sakura's face, giving him a kind of congratulatory smile. He mouthed to her "Thank you" as he and Hinata began to chat.

------

"I told you it would work out." Sakura said, as they walked down the hallway of Jiraiya's large estate. "So, I guess the phone won't be of much use, huh?" Sasuke shrugged, "who knows, maybe I'll call her tonight as ask if she wants to play hooky tomorrow."

Sakura sighed, "aww~ then I'll miss out on whatever you cook tomorrow." Sasuke laughed at her response. Not really what he was hoping for her to say. "In that case, maybe I'll call Naruto tonight, and ask if he would like to tag along, that would give you a reason to come too." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed slightly, as she shoved Sasuke for taunting her.

------

Jiraiya, hadn't had anything for them to do, tonight. Just to accompany Itachi on his many collection runs. Nothing serious, just to have a little more intimidation. Though Sasuke doubted that anyone would be calm and try to cheat out one of Jiraiya's men, especially Itachi.

Itachi had dropped off Sakura back at Jiraiya's manor, while he drove Sasuke back home. He'd known that his brother needed to get ready for school the next day. While he himself, had a few more collection runs before the night was over.

-------

Sasuke paced around the house, trying to figure out the different functions of the phone that he'd gotten. He may as well have contacted Naruto, to let him in on the outing tomorrow, so that he could let Sakura have a chance at success with the blonde.

He found Itachi's address book, and there was Naruto's number, he'd kept up contact with him, even when he hadn't.

He dialed the number and waited for him to answer. Though all he got was his voice mail for now. He decided to just leave a message. Once the phone beeped, he said, "Naruto, it's Sasuke I have something to talk to you about for tomorrow, call me back."

After leaving the message, he paced around the room again. It made him nervous to think that now he had to ask Hinata if she would want to go with him tomorrow. True, it wouldn't be just the two of them, but still. It seemed a bit awkward.

He looked at the number in his hand for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath, and dialing it.

Before the phone even had a chance to ring, Sasuke hung up and placed the phone down on the counter.

After he relaxed himself, he picked up the phone, but the thought of asking Hinata like this was still slightly nerve-racking.

Sasuke's phone began to ring and vibrate, in his hand. He was a bit shocked. He hadn't even given this number to anyone yet. So who would be calling him? Though before he could even finish his thought, the phone stopped ringing.

Sasuke looked at the phone, and saw that he had a text message. He opened it and saw that it was from Sakura, she must have put the number in before she handed it over to him.

It read: **Hey, did you ask Hina, if she'll go?** Sasuke text back to her: **Not yet.**

It was then that it hit him. He'd been an idiot. Why didn't he just text Hinata and ask her. That way he wouldn't stumble over his words, or be nervous about talking to her.

He looked at the number in his hand and sent the message:

**Hinata, it's Sasuke.**

A moment later, his phone went off, he'd gotten a message back from her.

**Hey, forgot I gave you my number, what's up?**

Sasuke tried to word this right, before sending the message.

**Well, I was wondering if you'd be interested in playing hooky one more time.**

Hinata text back,

**Hmmm… I don't know Sasuke.**

Sasuke figured that she would say now, but he wanted to try and be persistent.

**You sure? Naruto and Sakura were going to join me. I planned on making us a huge lunch.**

A few minutes passed, before Hinata had responded.

**I'm probably going to get in trouble for it, but ok. **

Sasuke was in awe, he hadn't expected for it to work so easily. His phone went off again, as she text him again.

**Meet me in front of my house at about 8:30 tomorrow morning. Gotta wait till parent's leave.**

** No problem.** Sasuke text back, he was practically jumping for joy.

Though he was stopped mid-jump when his phone rang. This time it was definitely a phone call. He recognized Naruto's number and answered.

"Hey Naruto!" he said, "Sasuke, when did you get my number… or a cell phone." Naruto asked.

"It was just recent. Look, that's not important. You interested in joining me, Hinata, and Sakura on a "field trip" tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Naruto paused for a moment. "… I don't know Sasuke. After all, I'm the adopted son of one of the teachers, remember." Sasuke had remembered. In fact that was something he'd been thinking over.

"Can't you fake sick or something?" Sasuke asked, "You also forget, that said teacher, is also the teacher of the medical classes. She'll give me a check up in my room." Sasuke sighed, "Isn't there anyway that you could meet up with us?"

Naruto paused again, thinking it over, "fine. I'm sure I can meet up with you guys. Just give me a place to meet you guys, and I'll be there." Sasuke was relieved. "Right. Just meet up with us about 4 blocks from the school."

"Got it. See you then." Naruto said. The call disconnected, and Sasuke went into the living room, and sank into one of the overstuffed couches.

He sighed in relief as he thought about tomorrow.

He felt his phone vibrate once again, it was a message from Sakura.

**Well…**

Sasuke text her back.

**It's all set, Naruto's in too, so you've got no excuse not to go.**

With that, Sasuke turned off his phone and just stared up at the ceiling. He wondered where they would go tomorrow, the beach would have been nice, once again. If that was so, he'd need to bring a change of clothing. And maybe a towel.

it only just hit him, about his promise to Hinata. He'd said he would make a lunch, large enough for the four of them. Now, all he needed was to decide what to make. The cooking would wait until tomorrow.

Sasuke pushed himself off the couch. From the comfort of the cushions. And into the kitchen, he needed to put his skills to work, this meal would mean a lot. Just like tomorrow, would.


End file.
